Draco and Harry's long awaited friendship
by PandA-HugS
Summary: A story in first year Hogwarts, a version of the going ons with Draco as one of Harry's friends. Slight Severitus but mostly just protective uncle kinda thing- I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters! Reviews are very welcome!
1. Chapter 1

That evening when Snape walked in on Minerva writing the letters/ rather watching while a quick quill wrote then and checking over it to see if it was correct, he was still brooding over the fact the headmaster was going to let boy come here. The boy who lives while Lily is dead. Bloody Harry Potter. The one who doesn't even know and is living like a king while the person who matters most to Snape himself is dead, Snape couldn't even say goodbye.

Who's letter for better or worse was being written this moment right in from of Snape's eyes. Harry Potter - the cupboard under the stairs. Then a muggle address but the first two lines were all Snape paid attention to.

"Snape?" Minerva interrupted his thoughts " Yes. Hello Minerva sorry I'll be leaving now.." he said in a hurry already heading towards the door. " All right then.." she said a second before the door slammed. He was always acting weird she thought to herself, and didn't give it another thought. Snape had a reason this time though, even if she didn't know it he had a plan forming in his head this moment, one he forgot a peice of and now would need a certain somebody's help. He sighed on his way to his room to get the plan in action, the letters would arrive in the morning and he needed to be there. For Lily.

* * *

Harry on the other had was treating this as any other Tuesday and was making the evening tea before his uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia came home with his cousin Duddly. He was in quite a hurry because he was running late. Earlier he privileged himself some time to himself which he spent in his mindscape.

It was rare when his relatives went out and left him alone even for only a few hours, so he used it to relax and heal some more bruises from this morning while exploring his mind library. Harry found, a little before he discovered his powers that in his mind he held all his memories and knowledge in a library. The night he found it subconsciously he customised it and organized it the way he wanted instead of random like how it was before, he found that with a more organized mind he got less head aches and could think much clearer.

Harry sense the day he was born never forgot a thing but didn't know until weeks after the creation of his library when he was exploring his memories. He knew of the magic but didn't dwell on it or think to much of it, he was convinced like his guardians wanted him to be he and his parents were in fact freaks.

He spent a little to long and now had to rush to get the tea out on time. He was so hurried in fact he didn't notice the two figures one taller then the other sneak in the backyard. He made it in time, but the tea was slightly to watery Harry noticed, but luckily his uncle aunt and cousin didn't notice and stuffed themselves like any other day.

He sighed inwardly while cleaning up happy non of his sadistict relatives noticed his mistake. He knew he was over paranoid about not doing things perfect and being punished by it, and even though he knew he and his parents were freaks and he should be glad his aunt and uncle took him in he always had a feeling things would be done much easier if he could use his powers.

* * *

"Draco dear, come greet you'r godfather! Now!" Draco didn't want to greet him. He wanted to stay in his room until his mother gave in and said he didn't have to go to school at Hogworts.

"Why? I've seen him before and I'll see him again!" he called back with what would have been a childish voice but the Malfoys don't sound childish. Even when they are children.

"Draco! Come down now! You can sulk after but at least come and hear what he says!" He decided not to respond to that but go down anyway. He figured he wouldn't need to talk to his parents and if he was lucky look at them. Besides sometimes Snape brought presents. He usually only brought potion ones such as a new cutting knife or rare ingredients but Draco enjoyed them all the same. He hardly minded they weren't new books or boring stuff like that saying his favorite pastime was practicing or studying potions and flying around.

On his way down he could see Snape walking towards the door looking fairly annoyed about having to come here. He laughed a little to himself knowing not only did he not feel like seeing him, Severous didn't feel like seeing him either. He camly walked down ignoring his mothers nags to make himself more presentable and his fathers comments on how to properly treat him. He sat with a straight back on a chair so nobody would sit next to him and started to go over the last book he read, especially the part with Harry Potter in it. For a reason unknown to Draco any book he read that had that particular persona in it, the book found itself on the top of his bookshelf where his favorites go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Sorry about the low quality stuff I'm posting right now, I'm hoping it will get better(: reveiws please? I have no idea where I'm going with this so... What do you guys want to happen? First story and fanfiction I've ever written so you know, hoping for the best(:**

* * *

Snape once Again chastised himself for not paying attention to the address on the Letter that started this all. Now he had to go to the Malfoy manor to seek help. Sighing he then took his bag and coat with him and appreriated as close as he could to Lucius's house. Then he started this hike. Any other person wouldnt see it as a hike but Severus wasn't one for walking any length of distance.

When he finally got to the front entrance he could here all three of the Malfoys in the nearest room awaiting his arrival. Of course he thought bitterly, the castle wards would tell then he was on the grounds.

Before he could even knock the door was swept open to show a tall slender blond with his bright almost white hair to his shoulders. "Snape!" he said with a grin that didn't reach his eyes, "What brings you here today?" "Evening Lucius, this may take a moment, may I come in?"

An thus Serverus went to tell the Malfoys of his plan and received the information he needed to set it into action, one one condition. The littlest Malfoy needed to tag along to 'meet one of his classmates'. Not being able to refuse if he wanted to do it at all he said he would be glad to bring their son with him. Once it was settled he gave his orders to the boy who trying to contain his excitement wasn't doing it so well. He was tempted to tell him meeting a Potter wasn't fun on any accounts but stopped himself from insulting Lily's son. No matter how bad the father the boy couldn't be all bad if he was part Lily.. Or so he hoped. Hardly 10 paces out the door his companion caught up with him with a rather large bag, but only one his whole body almost humming with excitement.

* * *

Harry not knowing at all what was happening in any other life then his own was currently blocking rather badly aimed punches from Duddly and his friends who came let after he served tea. His aunt Petinia and uncle Vernon were in the other room aware of the going ons and were calmly watching the news.

"STUPID- BLOODY-FREAK!" Duddly punched with each word. Harry on full view of the kitchen window was being held by two of Duddly's friends and being beaten by his cousin. His glasses had fallen off earlier so even with his detail trained eyes couldn't see the people in the backyard like he would have been able to if he had had his glasses on. Besides, he was having a hard time figuring out what he had done to Duddly's tea to make him punch as hard as this or if Duddly simply just wanted to hurt him. Probably the second but if the first he could fix it. He would be late on doing his outdoor chores now which would earn him another beating from his uncle today. Sighing he finally acted hurt enough that he was passed out so Duddly would stop and Harry could get on with his day. He slumped in his cousins friends arms and closed his eyes dropping all defence until they realised he wasn't conscious anymore, or until they thought he wasn't. The dropped him to the floor walking out the door talking loudly about how fast he seemed to pass out.

Harry was searching for his glasses when his uncle came in and kicked him to the door, along with the glasses. " You'll get more of this when your done out there boy! Now hurry you arse up bloody freak!" Harry sneakily found his glasses with his powers to avoid another kick from his uncle and rushed out the door all ready feeling the bruises fading from his face, getting ready to do the garden.

* * *

Draco thinking this would be another visit where nothing they discussed would interest him was hardly believing his luck when he heard what Snape had to say! Snape wanted him to come along with him to witness Harry Potter get his letter for Hogwarts! Draco has heard of him and read a few books about the famous Harry Potter and could only imagine the way he must be living. He figures that he would be living even better then he is sense he is so famous.

"I would be glad to accompany you tonight." he tried to not let the excitement leak in to his voice and let his father know how happy he was to be able to see, maybe meet Harry. Though he wouldn't admit it to himself he was slightly smitten with him, rather what he has heard about him. "I see. Bring only what you feel you will need and meet me outside where we can aperiate out of here. Your father has given me the address."

"All right see you." he dashed upstairs and brought his smallest bag and packed it with a flask of pumpkin juice and a few sweets and a cloak if it got cold. Normally he would have brought more but he didn't want to burden Snape and miss out on other opportunities. In less then 10 minutes he was out the door and running to meet Snape on his way to meet famous Harry Potter~ the Boy Who Lived.

**In response tithe review:: Dunno if you kept reading anyway but I've been editing the chapters and clumped them up in a way so they should be longer even if it means less chapters, and I'm finally on my very missed laptop so I hope I corrected most of my errors and added a little more..;c sorry bout all the changes!**


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING OF CHILD ABUSE! **

**I think I'm done with the moving things around\\YAY!\\ for now.. so the first few chapters aer pretty sold now.. I hoped to make this one the longest, maybe normal length?:) and sorry in advance and for older mistakes I might have made ! I'm not the best speller and neither apparently in my laptop.. \\how..?\\ I dunno but please review! **

Snape had to hand it to the little Malfoy, he was expecting him to being at least 2 bags of his possessions with him. It was easy to do tag along with somebody his size. So close to the school year he was in slight teacher mode and saw good seeker qualities in him.  
"Snape? Why are we in a muggle neighbourhood?" Malfoy asked in a small voice, and Snape realized with a small smile, hardly a smile, that Draco was nervous around muggles.  
"I am at the address I received from your father. Perhaps our thoughts on the famous Harry Potter are not a accurate as we had thought-" he glanced and the small blond and saw his face fell and added "-or hoped it seems.."

Casting a silent sneak spell so nobody sees, or hears them he led Draco to the backyard where they would have accsess to see most rooms in the house. He made a set up on the lawn for then to relax while not observing the young boy. The first thing Snape an Draco heard from inside the house was Duddly's gang complaining about Harry passing out so fast and the first thing he saw was the grossly obese Duddly and his friend go out the back door towards the park.

Looking around the yard he saw everything was very neat, grass cut evenly along with the trimming on the bushes and the flower beds were like the ones he once saw in a muggle movie a few years back the the muggle studies teacher wanted to demonstrate T.V. 'obviously Petinia hasn't changed much, still trying to our do her dead sister.' thought Snape bitterly. He was about to ponder who kept the yard this nice saying the Petunia he knew wouldn't touch the dirt when he saw 10 year old Harry Potter come out the door bruises on his face fading away fast without any effort it seemed.  
It took Severus almost 5 minutes to finally realize-admit to himself that the boy who scampered out the back door with clothes that almost fell off of him even when being tied around twice with a belt, glasses that seemed like they were years old, and his uncles old ones, seemingly looking around the age 8 and with bruises disappearing from his face faster then he thought someone even as skilled as Severus himself could do-Without any effort it seemed- was in fact the Boy Who Lived. Hardly alive by the looks of it.  
Other then the healing powers he saw first hand the boy was very powerful. Where he walked seemed to have a different feel to it and when he knelt down to the flowers all the plants even the weeds perked up just by his presence of being there. He paid no notice and nervously glanced up at the window almost directly above him where Severus saw the fatter boy's father glaring down at Lily's child. He walked away, probably for a snack thought Snape and during the short time Harry turned his head to look at them for only a few seconds before sighing and summoning a small garden shovel to him and just pushed down in the dirt when...-

"FREAK! WAHT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?! YOU DUMB-ASS! I-TOLD-YOU-NEVER-TO-DO-THAT!" His uncle was outside in record time kicking the crap out of Harry. Snape stood up in alarm the same as the little version of Lucious had when he finally caught on that the scrawny malnourished boy was in fact Harry Potter.  
"Snape! Do something! That man is hurting Harry!" Snape heard Draco call in alarm. But Snape was busy, he was inside the uncles mind going through very memory the fat sadist pig had of beating Harry. From a inch to death or a single kick out the door those moments Snape found were the highlights of this mans day. Hardly a man.  
"SNAPE! Do something! I can hear his bones braking from across the yard!" Draco continued to rant at Severus who sat down on the blanket and used his access to the man beating the boy to will him away, remember something else he had to do at the moment.

* * *

Draco looked down at his godfather who just manipulated the fat muggle beating Harry to stop. Draco was still seeing it in his mind burning those pictures in his memory. He sat down and tried to decide weather or not to go over to the boy who is supposed to be his age but looks years younger then he should. He knew he didn't eat enough and was very sickly but wasn't as good as deciding what was wrong with him for sure. He was dumbstruck as no respecting Malfoy should ever be as the scrawny little boy who just had multiple bones broken in various places get up after only a moment and return to his work. Even Draco could tell he was deliberately no looking at them even though Draco knew he could see them.

He knew that Harry had power, hell everyone new that saying he defeated the dark lord when he was a baby but Draco never thought that someone his age could do what he was doing. Without realizing it it seems. Unknowingly he charmed the plants into growing faster healthier and dying less quickly and smelling extra nice, and was extremely graceful not to drop anything or stumble on anything. Harry's eye for detail was amazing as well. He knew for a fact that people train to be able to do the kind of wandless magic he was doing and to charm plants like that took skill in herbology. Not only that but he heard his godfather grumble a little after he couldn't seem to find access to Harry's mind, and Harry could see through the sneak spell cast around them.

After deciding that Harry was still worthy enough despite how he is living and looks to be his friend Draco made sure to smile at him a little when he saw his peer glance in his direction before going in the house, without a spec of dirt on him despite the fact that he has been gardening for the past hour and a half. "Serverus that really was Harry Potter wasn't it?" He asked his uncle after they both resumed their relaxed positions settling on the blanket. "I'm afraid so Draco. It seems the boy has been living like this his whole life." Draco had guessed that by the way Harry calmly continued to work as if his uncle didn't come out and kick him until his all ready fragile bones \from lac of nutrients and calcium~blahblah~\ were broken and his godfather had to stop him. "Hmm" was all he said in response and laid all the way on his back looking up to ponder his new discoveries about his idol. That is until he woke up from falling asleep from a toe curling scream from inside the house. He saw his godfather closer to the window seeing what was happening.

* * *

Harry was indeed the one screaming in pain at the Dursley's residence. His uncle after recovering from the overwhelming urge to stop watching his freak of a nephew tend to the garden sat on the couch and thought of more ways to hurt the kid. It was only a limited time before inspiration struck, saying he had no limits and had no problem if he ended up killing the freak.  
So while Harry was waiting for his snoring that indicated his uncle aunt and cousin were in fact asleep so he could go outside and meet the robed people. This wasn't the first time Harry encountered weird people, more often when he was a kid people dressed oddly would come up and shake his hand. His uncle beat him senseless when he asked why they did that to him and used the knife on him for the first time. Needless to say Harry didn't ask again after that.  
He was in his cupboard when his uncle opened the door and Harry saw the glint in his eye that meant Harry would be in pain, soon. He knew his uncle had something new planned saying he was almost hoping in excitement. Not knowing he was being overheard he told Harry, while lighting a fire, that tonight was the night he would 'Burn the freak out of you' or he was going to kill Harry if it didn't work.  
He stood where his uncle had let go of his shirt knowing what would happen if he moved to sit or go to a different spot and watched as the man waited until there was a flame still going on about how tonight was his lucky night and then took the metal poker fro the fire tool spot and heated it in the flames until it almost glowed orange. Harry tried to back away knowing this might actually kill him this time or seriously hurt him his uncle grabbed his shirt pulled it up and shoved the still piping hot, pointy metal rod into is stomach a little above the belly button.  
Harry screamed. Vernon pushed it deeper, until Harry passed out then he feeling like a job well done shoved him in the cupboard so it's blood wouldn't stink up  
the living room until the thing could clean it up. He put out the fire and went to bed with a sick smile on his face.  
Harry awoke in his cupboard about a hour later his head throbbing where he hit the ground twice but nothing compare to what his stomach was going through. He wanted to scream again and again but bit his lip as he lay down in the most un-painful way he could manage and went to work healing it so he could move. While he was healing his newest wound he also called a rag and hot water to try and get up some of the blood, he knew he would need stronger stuff to get it all but he didn't want his room to smell to bad. That's when he remembered the robed people. He figured if he left his shirt off he could continue healing it more effectively then with it on and wincing with pain left his room and out the back door as quietly as he could.


	4. Chapter 4

**So uh hey guys, or random person reading this I'm not sure which you prefer.. Reviews? Please? Need all the help I can get~~**

Severus Snape hadn't a clue what to think, a small part of him seeing only James-the James that tormented him when he was in school being hurt was nice. Not this bad of course but that's why it was a small part, well that and because it wasn't actually James it was his and Lily's son. So saying that the larger, much-much larger part of him was in fact very pissed off.  
Never being able to control his temper very well Severus found turning their backyard to rubble then fixing it back up slowly to give him something to work on was slightly satisfying. He wouldn't settle for this for long but for now being the middle of the night and the Malfoy kid with him it would do. Stiffly going back to where Draco was standing debating to go and look he sat down pulling the kid with him not wanting him to see this and cast a charm on the house so people couldn't hear anything from it anymore. He knew from his own experience that if somebody was going to do anything about it they would have done so by now. He laid back still focusing as hard as he could on returning the flowerbeds back to how they were and ignoring the brats questions. As expected the mini Lucious was asking all the question Snape couldn't answer without losing his cool. Realizing the kid would go see for himself what was going on if Snape didn't give some kind of answer he cut young Draco off by waving his hand and said "You will see him tomorrow Draco, we intend to be there when his letter arrives and then we will see the full extent of his living conditions. Sleep now and be ready for tomorrow." The little blond brat debated for a second it seemed, to go barge in a house in the middle of the night and admit they had been spying from their backyard or wait until a better time to do essentially the same thing. He chose the morning clearly still tired even though he was napping. "Okay, sleep well then Severus" He said defeated but more settled and laid back down on his back.  
Severus Snape had other plans though, not planning on going to sleep he sat up when the Malfoy's breathing evened and headed toward the front door. He debated on to bring the child with him but he could do that in the morning. Casting another charm on himself he snuck into the house. saw the stairs and opened the door leading to the cupboard under it, not noticing the small black haired boy sneaking out the door opposite in which he snuck in.  
Seeing the door was locked but not hearing any breathing he was a little less careful about being quite. He knew no muggle or normal wizard or witch still in school would be able to see or hear him. He opened the door scanning first to see the kid but after not finding him he then studied the contents of the cupboard trying to find something remotely resembling a room. He found nothing. On the shelf nearest the bed he saw a few broken crayons and dusty newspapers to draw on, a chess set missing most of its pieces and a single candle burned down to a nub. In the tidiest corner about 3 feet away from where Severus was standing in the doorway was two blankets both ratty and moth eaten with no pillow on the ground. The ground itself was a hard and wooden just like the floor outside but looking closer he noticed red spots splattered almost covering the floor. Some older some newer in fact some so new Harry hadn't been able to scrub at it yet with bleach. Hands shaking he closed the door and walked down the hall trying to clear his head before further sleuthing.  
After his hands stopped shaking and he was under more control he looked around. Seeing it was like the backyard; spotless with nothing out of its place. He saw some photos of mainly one person on the mantle above the fire place not Harry but his even at a young age too large of a cousin. The greasy haired wizard sat down in a chair, the chair Vernon Dursley was sitting in earlier thinking on how to de-freak Harry looked into the ashes in the fireplace for only a moment. The potions master ten realized, then nothing was dirty, no dust surfaces wiped down until they shine. No fire in the fire place after all it is the middle of summer but ashes? Surly they would have made Harry clean it out by now.. He walked over placing his hand over the ashes still feeling a little heat coming off of them. Taking the poker he looked to see if there were still any embers, seeing none he swung the poker around thinking of why they would have ashes in the fireplace in the middle of Summer whilest pacing. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of red, seeing nothing he then looked at the poker, seeing the blood not old but dry and rather fresh he looked to the floor and saw the trail leading to the closet. Then he pieced it together, his uncle heated the metal fire poker hence the ashes then stabbed Harry with it. Enraged Snape couldn't hold it any longer, the house began to shake as if it was directly over an earthquake.

_  
Draco woke up with a start making the boy he was softly shaking him jump back and guard his face with his arm. Noticing Snape was gone first and second that Harry Potter was in front of him he blushes slightly and put on his shirt, the one he took off while he was asleep because he was sweating.  
"Hullo.." He said trying to think of a better thing to say to the boy still shielding his face. "Uerm, I'm not going to hit you you know, so you can stop shielding your face now." Harry slowly lowered his arm and without looking directly at the blond in his backyard his discarded robe still on his lap he mumble a apology for waking him so suddenly. "What? No that's fine I was hoping we could talk anyway, I've read all about you. 'Sides I sleep lightly so it would be easy to wake me up anyway." He flashed the smaller boy in front of him a small smile. Harry not used to socializing at all didn't know what to say in response and just went straight to the point and said "So what are you and the other man doing in the backyard?" He looked down again knowing asking questions wasn't good but he really wanted to know. "You can keep looking at me, I said I wouldn't hit you." Draco said kind of annoyed the boy thought he would in fact hit him. "All right then, but about the yard? And the robes?" Harry asked looking straight at Draco. "Yeah about that, I'm actually not entirely sure really I know Sev said something about seeing you get your letter but other then that I'm clueless. And the robes? Didn't you know we wear them in the wizarding world?"  
Draco would have said more but the green eyes looking at him through the glasses was a bit nerve racking. It looked as if it was true eyes were te window to the soul and Harry was looking directly and his. He cleared his throat and shifted some while watching the boy trying to piece together what he just said. "Wizarding world?" He asked mostly to himself, "But there isn't such thing as magic! Maybe this is a trick," Harry was now talking so quietly to himself Draco had to strain his ears to hear him and lean in some. "Of course there's magic!" Draco exclaimed " How else would you heal your broken bones so fast, I mean look your walking already! And you moved the garden tool without even looking at it! I mean Harry, you didn't know you were a wizard?!" Shocked by the outburst Harry jumped up some but didn't strike a defensive pose. "I'm not a wizard! I'm nothing! I mean yeah I'm a human and such but I can only do those things because my parents were freaks and they passed it to me! It's not like I want to be able to do things like that it wasn't MY choice!" He said very fast at sat down again knees to his chest. Not soon enough though, Draco noticed the still rapidly healing hole in the boys stomach and though it was much better then it was it was still flaming red all around it and still very deep. Draco gaped at it for a second then pointed to Harry's chest "How'd you get that? If that why you were screaming earlier? What are the scars around it from?" He had to many questions but settled for those not wanting to scare the boy again. Harry looked down and was almost shocked by the hole in his stomach because by talking to the blond he had forgotten all about it.  
"That? Oh my uncle gave it to me earlier and yeah sorry about that I don't usually scream but this really hurt this time. The scars?" He looked down feeling his stomach some and traced the lines with a blank look on his face remembering all the times he got them. "Harry?" Draco asked touching his arm slightly, withdrawing it when he saw him flinch at the touch. "Oh yeah sorry, those were from earlier incidents." Draco stared at him again looking at his chest in quick glances noticing more thin white lines each time he looked, he could count his ribs and his skin was a sickly white where the shirt covered him compared to the tan he had on the sun reached places. Suddenly Draco still thinking on how to respond to that the ground started shaking very suddenly, and very hard. Draco stood up grabbing on to Harry who despite being starved was fairly sturdy with his muscles. "Harry!" Draco said urgently to the boy who had a thoughtful look on his face he shook him a little and that snapped him back. Harry shocked by the situation shook free from the blond and ran toward the house with the blond behind him.

Harry couldn't seem to wrap his mind around what the weird blond was saying. Something about reading about him and magic, '_he even knew my name_!' Harry thought. He was looking through the memories again when the blond shook him and he found the ground was shaking, without think he broke free from the blond and ran toward the house. He knew this would wake the Dursleys and he didn't want them to know about him being out of his cupboard. Especially when his uncle found a new way to hurt him. He ran in the back door shooting toward the stairs and ran straight into the black haired man who was shaking uncontrollably. Suddenly scared to move knowing shaking meant somebody could be very very mad he looked down and stepped back waiting for the orders. Without any orders for about 10 seconds Harry wondered what the man was doing so he looked up, reading to look away fast but saw the man was only staring at him, the shaking getting worse around the house. Without thinking he put his hands over the mans large ones and thought very hard of the house being still, until it was. Then he turned and saw not only the blond staring at him his mouth opening slightly but his aunt uncle and cousin all on the stairs. His uncle's face was turning very red and the vein in both his forehead and neck was popping out. His aunt was staring at the black haired man in terror and his cousin not fully aware of the going ons dumbly glanced between them all still trying to piece together what was happening  
"YOU-FREAK!" His uncle said storming down the rest of the stairs heading toward him with his arm raised, Harry flinched when he spoke and raised his arms waiting for the blow. "Please-Mister-Dursley-Back-Away-Now." The man he ran into stepped in his uncles path and was pointing a stick at him. He said each word as if it hurt him and spit Dursley out like a curse. His aunt he noticed was standing beside him suddenly and whispered in his ear glaring at the black haired man the whole time. Grunting a little his uncle backed off but didn't take his eyes off the man. Draco realizing the suspense cleared his throat making himself noticed and introduce himself "Hullo, I'm Draco Malfoy, this is my godfather Severus Snape." He said first gesturing to himself then to the potions master. "I know who that one is of course!" His aunt shrieked in her shrill voice and was pointing one of her bony fingers at the tall one still standing in front of Harry. _'So that's their names'_ Harry thought, chancing his luck by speaking in front of his aunt and uncle he stepped to the side in front of their view and said "Well as the blond knows I'm Harry, Harry Potter and this 'gesturing to his aunt' is my aunt Petunia, my uncle Vernon 'gesturing to his uncle then his cousin' and my cousin Duddly. I asked before but the answer wasn't clear enough, but why are you guys here?" Harry asked trying to be polite knowing when his uncle talked or his aunt it wouldn't be civil. The taller one answered this time but only looking at Harry while the blond blushed a little after being told his answer didn't clear it up. "Yes we know who you are Harry, sit down considering how it looks like you have been 'living' this could take a while." He headed toward the living room and sat in the chair motioning for Harry and Draco on the couch. They did, his uncle and aunt walked in to as did his curious cousin. "You will not tell him anything! We promised the day we took him in that we would get it out of him!" His aunt said firmly glaring at Snape. "Get what out of him Petunia? We both know being a wizard is something you cannot force out of somebody." He glanced at Harry's bare chest again looking at the newest wound then all the scars around it. His hands started shaking again when he look at the woman with a unreadable expression. "Nor can you beat it out of him, or starve it out of him no matter how hard you try. Or tried." He looked at each or the Dursleys going into each of their minds and seeing the memories that come to mind when he mentions the abuse they inflicted on the brat. Most came from the uncle he found and a belt, though knives were becoming more common, the woman mostly hit him with the frying pan so not to touch him but did it lest mostly just verbally calling him whatever she could think of that would crush him mentally. His cousin thought of the dozens of times he chased Harry around with his pack and beat him until he was unconscious but not catching him most of the time, sometimes because of the strange 'accidents' that occurred and sometime because Harry was just to quick on his feet for them. Not yet over the fact the boy had stopped him without any training or knowledge Severus sat there for a moment trying to figure out if by any chance it was a mistake. Seeing no loopholes he looked again at the malnourished boy who was quickly glancing between all of them and flinching a little when he saw somebody was looking at him.  
"So about the backyard snooping?" Harry tried again to get a answer from the man who was still staring at him. He felt a tug in his mind and was pulled to his mind library or mindscape. He saw the usual forest surrounding it with the mist going through it so unless you know where you are going or was being led you couldn't find your way. He saw the man going through his forest randomly not nearing the library at all and he was looking very lost. "Sir?" He asked trying to get his attention, "Mister Snape? What are you doing here?" He asked when the man turned around looking startled. "Harry, can you see me? Do you know where you are?" he asked honestly curious. "Yeah, well I think were in my mind but I hadn't a clue others could enter, are you looking for the library?" Harry answered and asked honestly. The man he realized didn't seem to be surprised by the fact there could be a library in Harry's mind just that there is one, and that Harry knew to get to it. "Yes would you mind taking me there? That is if you don't mind me seeing what's there." Harry didn't really know why he would mind the man being in the library but turned and cleared the mist leading to it. He started on the path willing the forest floor to clear as he walked, and become tangled again after Severus walked through. "Harry how do you know to be in here? And to put up defenses? Has someone taught you to do what you do?" Snape wasn't usually this nice, to anybody but the boy was abused worse then he was and he knew if he wanted to know more about this particular brat before the headmaster got involved he would need to stay on his good side and not seem like a threat. Harry wasn't sure how to answer the questions but walking up to the giant library and opening the doors and stepping in he finally replied "No nobody taught me anything, I come here to sort my thoughts and memories and knowledge to I'm almost certain this is in fact my mind but how you can be here is confusing. I have no clue what the defenses you're referring to are." He said sitting on the couch where he lay sometimes resting in his mind. Or while he was going through some memories to sort. The man sat next to him looking around a little while before asking him "Harry can you access all your memories here? Did you do all this?" "Yes I had a headache once and when I fell asleep I dreamt of this place and organized my head. Afterwards my head stopped aching so much and I could think clearer. I haven't been able to sort through some lately so while were here I would like to, you can look around if you would like but if you see a black book fairly big and no writing on it but torn a little stay clear, I'm not sure what it is but it doesn't seem to work if I try to lock it up for long periods of times." And with that Harry turned his attention to a pile of messy looking images and papers that appeared before him and closing his eyes he called out shelves and made them into books then placing them in the correct places. After observing for a few moments of the boys organizing which was quite mesmerizing he stood up and looked around. He went to the lowest floor where the earliest memories where and started from there.


	5. Chapter 5

**So hey guys! Um reviews, pleeeease?! And suggestions? No idea where this story is going and I need ideas! As I said before the parts like Harry's mindscape and Sev not being absolutely horrid to Harry, all other brilliant authors! Still trying to re-find the stories so I can give them full credit but I'm not trying to steal their ideas!**

Draco wasn't sure what to do, Severus and Harry seemed to be in a trance. Draco knew enough Sev was in Harry's mind, but why was Harry there? It was getting harder and harder to believe Harry hadn't been taught about magic ever before. He knew so much! Sighing he turned to the Dursleys who were staring blankly at them. "Harry is really powerful you know." He said to them getting their attention. His uncle stepped up. "You are one of them to eh? One of the freaks?" He spat the word at him. Draco just looked at trying to find one thing that justifies this man living, he found none. "Freak?" He laughed at them standing up. He noticed the large man back up a little. "You think were the freaks? Wait until you meet the rest of us. He could and should've showed you how much of a 'freak' he really is! I know I might if you ever EVER hurt someone like that again! Especially Harry!" His hands were shaking. Using what his uncle taught him he couldn't stay in his mind but saw little glimpses of Harry's beatings. Then he saw Vernon step forward, he held where he was standing but knew he was defenseless if the man hit him. He decided not to let the sadist know. "You? Your just a kid! What could you do? That thing got what he deserved! He shouldn't be alive, neither should you! You should all be burned or buried alive! You things, freaks whatever deserve nothing! Are nothing!" Draco saw a vein popping in his forehead and found it funny. He started laughing at the big man secretly hoping the yelling would call Severus out of Harry's mind and they could take him and leave. It wasn't working yet. Draco tried talking after a moment but just a glimpse of the bloody vein made him laugh some more, he noticed one in his neck too and laughed even harder at that. "What the bloody hell are you laughing at? You are just like them! A freak! You belong in a grave!" The man stepped forward his arm raised and Draco stopped laughing. "Vernon Dursley step away from the child. You have abused enough children in in your day. Again Step away." Severus was brought back or was sent back by Harry who while sending him back said '_Hurry, the blond is about to be hit by my uncle.' _How Harry knew about the going ons around him while he wasn't there was another thing to ponder about another time. Draco watched again how Severus stepped between the big man and a child he was aiming to be hit and glanced at Harry only to see him just coming out of wherever he and Sev was. He saw how he rose carefully and went to stand by Snaps side, only to step in front of him and look at his uncle. Draco saw his lips move and his uncle face turn the most interesting color yet but didn't hear a thing. He still stood there as Snape led them to the couch and they all sat again except Harry and Draco. Harry followed them but fell next to the blond and stood in the doorway next to him.  
Draco couldn't help but stare at the wound on his stomach which was rapidly healing, "Harry how do you heal like that?" Draco asked him after a minute of watching. Harry was studying Draco it seemed and looked down when Draco mentioned his wound. "Oh, um I'm not sure. Honestly I didn't know why I healed so fast until I got my first knife wound. I always thought it was because I was a freak but when I could see how it was healing I messed around a little." Harry said thinking back to the time in the cupboard when he first realized he could control his rapid healing. "Messed around how? Are there different ways to heal cuts?" Draco asked trying to ignore how easily Harry mentioned his beatings. "Well yeah, you can heal them at different speeds which can affect how bad the scars are. The longer it takes the larger the scars. Then there's where you heal first, if you start from the middle first then it takes a little longer but doesn't hurt as much but if you go edges in then it's fast but doesn't go easy pain wise." Harry then turned to go in the room after seeing them all watching them awaiting for some kind of response. Draco waited a little while longer thinking about what Harry said '_did he really learn all of that from experience? If it hurts more to go outside in then why is he doing it that way? Is he so used to healing his own cuts he doesn't even realize it anymore?' _Draco couldn't think it all out in the middle of the night so he decided he would wait until this all is over and he is in his own bed and not a few feet away from a sadistic muggle and his family. He walked in after Harry him and Snape already in a deep conversation and the Dursleys trying to keep up. He sat down next to his godfather and listened in trying to see what they were talking about.

"But sir, even if I do come with you I will have to come back here eventually right? And where would I stay, I don't know anybody and who would take in a freak like me?" Harry asked Severus, Draco got a chuckle out of Harry calling Snape Sir. "Harry I assure you if you come with us you will be safe and I will see about you having to go back. As for the place to stay I'm sure we can find somewhere. And again, you Harry are not a freak, you are a very powerful wizard and a little boy. You are just a human as they are." Harry looked away not believing his words and Draco looked at his godfather with his mouth slightly opened, he had never heard Snape utter a single word of reassurance to anybody! "Yeah Harry! If Sev can't find anywhere else I'm sure dad would let you stay at my place!" Draco said the plan sneaking into his mind already. He would have to convince his dad but then he and Harry could spend the rest of the summer together! Draco could even teach him all about the wizard world! Harry couldn't see why someone would be so excited to have him stay at their place, don't they know what he is? What he can do? He should stay at the Dursley's he decided, that way he wouldn't disappoint the robed people when they realized he wasn't special.  
Draco could see the conflict o the black haired boy's face, even if he didn't know he wanted to get away from the muggles but he didn't think he should. Why he shouldn't Draco didn't know but he knew he wanted Harry to get out of here. "Harry how about this, we won't expect anything from you when you come and if you decide you don't like it we can bring you back! But come for at least a week to try it out, right Sev?" He looked at Snape to make sure he was saying the right thing but Severus was already standing and heading toward the door only looking back to make sure they were following. "Mr Dursley I will be back. Touch nothing having to do with how Harry has been treated, I will know. Draco, Harry come on we need to hurry." He then strode out the open door and Draco pulling Harry along walked after him.

Severus Snape wasn't sure what to do, he defended a _Potter. _Even in his mind he spat that name. He knew what to do, take Draco back to his house then Harry to Hogwarts. "Draco hold on tight to Harry and me were going to your house." Even if the brat was abused Snape knew it was only a matter of time before he was just as arrogant as his father James Potter. Draco latched onto Sev's arm holding his arm around Harry's waist which wrapped around easily and held on tight. Harry had his arm on Draco's shoulder and his other hung there kind of awkwardly, Sev pulled his wand out with one hand and with the arm Draco had pulled the blond close and his hand on Harry's shoulder. He wanted them as tight as possible to make it easier. He looked sideways at Harry and saw how stiff he was, not used to being held like how Draco was or having a arm on his shoulder. Or touched at all unless it brought pain. "Harry when we get to Hogwarts, that's where we will be going after we drop Draco off I would like some time to go back in your mind again." He didn't ask Harry, but told him sternly so the brat wouldn't think it was okay to treat him like anything other than a respective elder and teacher. "Okay sir." Harry said quickly not wanting the older man to be mad. He then held on a little tighter to Draco and they were off. It only took a moment and in less than a minute they were standing a little ways from Malfoy Manor. "Draco you leave here, if we can't find somewhere else I might be back later with Harry. Good evening." Snape said shorty trying to get out of here before Lucious came out. "Okay by the Sev, bye Harry!" Draco said turning to go. "Bye." Harry said Snape already having his arm around his shoulders. Snape could feel his shoulder bones sharply under his hand, Snape felt as if by making a fist he could crush the bones. Before Draco reached the door Harry and Severus were already in Hogsmade. "This is Hogsmade, the closest wizarding town to Hogwarts." Snape said shortly walking fast toward the giant castle. Harry didn't' ask one of the questions going through his mind, though there were about 2 hundred. When they arrived at the door Snape saw Professor McGonagall and called out, he knew he would have a stronger side with a lion on his side against Dumbledore. He didn't want Harry to stay at the Malfoy manor and get brainwashed about purebloods, but where he wanted to send him he wasn't sure. Skipping the tour, he knew any number of the professors would be more than willing to show him around so there wasn't a need for Snape to do so.  
Minerva hardly kept herself from running towards Snape who had Harry with him for some reason, but couldn't keep the shock on her face after seeing Harry's not yet all the way healed hole in his gut. "Harry! What happened to you?!" She almost yelled at him, she didn't notice how when she came over arms flailing how Harry flinched and stepped a little behind Snape. "I will explain it on the way to Dumbledore's office, now lead the way." Snape said coldly while unconsciously stepping slightly in front of Harry. Nobody noticed the movement of protection Snape did nor how Harry stepped behind him. "Yes okay first though can we stop at the hospital wing? I want to get some supplies for Harry here.." Minerva said bending down some so she could see Harry's stomach better, "May I?" She asked her hand reaching out. Harry nodded standing up straighter, he grabbed her hand and placed it near the wound and pressing down slightly. "Sure, it doesn't hurt." He replied letting her hand go and watching it as she traced some of the old scars. She looked up at him "Are you healing this yourself Harry?" She asked looking at Snape who seemed a little annoyed. "Yep, the medical supplies you mentioned earlier aren't necessary Miss, It will be fine in a hour or so." Harry said looking up at Snape eager to find out what's going to happen tonight. _"Will we leave soon sir?" _Harry said in Snape's mind not wanting to hurt the lady's feelings by saying it aloud. Even Minerva who was in an almost trance state still looking at Harry's old scars noticed Snape's astonishment when Harry's voice popped in his head. "Harry? Did you just say something?" He asked looking at him shock still on his face. "Yes sir. I asked if we were going to go soon." Harry said uncertainly. He had said using his abilities was okay here didn't he? Yes Harry remembered it.. "Did you say that aloud Harry?" McGonagall asked him standing up. She hardly believed the healing on his own but she guessed it was more of a self-defense thing he practice lots and mastered. "Yes, did I do something wrong Miss?" Harry answered and asked very fast looking between the two. "He also has a mindscape, and other natural abilities like moving things with his mind. I couldn't even get in his mind without his help. He charms plants naturally too." Snape said in response to Minerva's look at him. He shrugged some, no less from Lily's son, Potter or not.  
"Really?" Minerva asked very shocked now "I could hardly believe the healing.." She stopped and realized sadly the part of her hoping Harry would be in Gryffindor was dwindling as she was seeing Ravenclaw in him. "Have you asked him about any other natural gifts?" She asked Severus who was walking toward the door. Harry waited for the lady but didn't want to be left behind. "I was waiting to be in the presence of the Headmaster for any other sleuthing if you don't mind. It's quite obvious he needs to see Harry. Mine as well take care of it all then once and for all." He called back to her. She followed slightly disturbed by Harry's powers, no boy should be able to do so much. She hasn't heard of anybody so strong sense Albus, and Harry can't be as strong as him. She walked a little faster eager to learn more about the little boy's abilities. Harry fell into step a little behind her, if they were somewhere with other people it wouldn't look like he was with her. It was how he was told to walk with people so the Dursleys wouldn't be seen with him. Minerva didn't notice he wasn't walking near them until they arrived at the gargoyle entrance and Harry rushed a little so they wouldn't wait. "Sugar snap" Snape spat at it, the gargoyle wasn't very fond of Snape and showed it by going slowly when he wanted to go in. "Albus hasn't changed it yet I see, he said he would by the end of the school year. Please hurry, we are in kind of a rush." McGonagall said kindly to the slowly unwinding stone. It went a little faster but still slower than normal. When it stopped Severus and Minerva stepped on and motioned for Harry to follow, which he did. He wasn't very hesitant with these people he was fairly sure they wouldn't hurt him but how they knew so much about him made him a little on edge. He was a little excited though, it seems in the castle he was in things were like magic. The moving gargoyle and when they passed through the Great Hall and the ceiling. It fascinated Harry he had never read anything like this before or he had but not in true stories. Minerva could see the curiosity on the boy's face and smiled by it, making her a little less nervous at his power. She was still conflicted on how one boy, a kid no less could do what he was doing, and what Severus said he could do. Wandless magic? A mind scape at his age? She looked at Severus who seemed impatient to get this over with. He knew this was Lily's son. He just had to look at his eyes to see that they were clearly Lil's. Not a pair was like them until now. The gargoyle finally stopped at the Headmaster's office and they all stepped off. Without knocking Snape barged right in "Albus I have the Potter kid with me." He said without any explanation but stepping aside to show Harry.  
Albus thought old age was finally catching up with him. Severus Snape would bring James Potter to this school willingly, Harry wouldn't be that short or have a almost healed hole in his stomach and Minerva wouldn't be looking at Severus waiting for the story. It just wouldn't happen. So Albus stayed silent but got up, went to his cabinet and drank a potion to bring him back to reality. It stayed the same. He looked at the bottle again to make sure he had the right one, "Really?" He said under his breath. He took another look at the lot who were all staring at Harry now with slight shock on their faces. Had he missed something? "This Harry is the headmaster Albus Dumbledore. You can speak out loud he won't mind your questions." Minerva answered gently to him. Albus didn't realize it right then but the potion instead of bringing him to reality just sharpened his senses because he was in fact reality. He went back to his desk watching Harry as he found the right question to ask first. "Here Severus, Minerva and Harry sit. Are any of you guys hungry?" He called for a plate of sandwiches and some tea for the four of them. "So Severus would you like to be the one to tell us what's going on?" Albus asked him. He said it quietly as to not Snape him out of his thoughts which he hated but to bring him out all the same.  
"I walked in on Minerva writing the letters and saw on Harry's it said the cupboard under the stairs, it intrigued me so I decided to visit their house. I forgot the address on the card so I went to Lucious to get it, I did but Draco had to come which was a slight help because of the same age bond or whatever brats do these days. I saw and heard evidence of Harry's extreme abuse and decided it wouldn't be a wise choice to leave him there." Snape responded shortly, he knew they wanted more information but one he had to take this slowly, if he mentioned all that he saw at once he would lose control again and two, he liked it when Dumbledore seemed to rely on him for information. He would never admit it of course but just as Albus thought of him as a son Severus thought of Albus as a father like figure. "And?" Minerva prompted. She was eager to know the whole story, as much as she saw with her eyes the evidence for abuse she still couldn't quite grasp the concept that Harry Potter was being abused so badly. "After setting up in the backyard with basic charms for them not to find us Harry's cousin and his friends soon came out complaining on how he fainted so fast from being beat by them. First I had thought the big one was Harry but soon realized I was wrong when Harry himself came out bruises on his face already fading away. He went straight to work on gardening, something he was very practiced with. Unconsciously he charmed plants just by being near them. Repeated times he saw us through the charms and tried to get us to go away by doing magic, he summoned a garden tool across the yard without trying to himself. His Uncle saw and came to beat him braking his ribs, wrist and hip bones. Then left him. In less than 3 minutes he was up and working as if nothing happened..." He paused letting all that sink in. He could see hurt in Albus's eyes and shock in Minerva's. "Really?" She looked down at Harry who was standing still with a straight face on as if hearing his story of abuse hadn't bothered him at all. "Later that night I heard him screaming in pain. After it seemed everybody was asleep I suck in and found evidence that his uncle heated the fire poker then stabbed Harry with it," He motioned to Harry's now scarred over stomach "Until Harry fainted. Then stuffed him in his room or cupboard and then falling into a peaceful sleep." He stopped there mostly because the things behind him were starting to break into little pieces. Harry then walked over to him placing his hands again on Severus's to help control his magic until he things stopped breaking, Harry then went over to the broken objects and stood in the middle of it. The broken pieces all around him started going back together and the finished objects went back to where they were. Harry was back to where he was in less than 10 minutes looking at Severus wondering if he was going to continue. "As I went in the house Harry snuck out and spent a little time with Draco. As I confronted the Dursley's Harry and Draco came running in as the house started shaking. As Harry just displayed" He glanced at Harry who had a unreadable look on his face again "He stopped me from turning their house to rubble. We then talked to the Dursley's some I looked in their memories involving Harry. He was treated like this as soon as he could walk, this being like a house elf. Before in the garden I tried to enter Harry's mind and wasn't able to I tried again in the house. I found myself in some foggy area and soon Harry was there and lead me to his mindscape. A library sorted by time and very well built. He has natural defenses to lead people away and make them lose their way while in his mind; enough to make a man or woman lose their own minds and get lost forever in Harry's if they cant find their way out." Snape finally finished and sat down in a chair Dumbledore made him before he started his story. He grabbed his tea and started sipping waiting for what he told them to sink in.  
Albus was very very entertained by the young boy Severus brought in. He was intrigued on the message Harry sent them in their own minds so naturally he sent Harry one. He sent Harry one with instructions to send Albus one, while Harry thought of something to say Albus put defenses in his mind that would stop people from entering and speaking in it. It hadn't stopped Harry, the boy had admitted that it was harder to get into his mind but wasn't impossible. Through Severus's whole story on his adventure Albus talked to Harry about a number of things through mind messages each putting up defenses trying to keep others out. He found it a very amusing game and was shocked by the boys power. He was of course listening to Snape's story and when he finished explained to Harry what his options were. He mentioned he could stay here in Hogwarts until it was time for school to start then would arrive here by the train as any other student would or he could go to a wizarding family and stay there until found a permanent home. What he didn't know was Harry already had thought of something, when he had mentioned options and listed them out Harry asked about Remus Lupin. The Headmaster almost laughed right there but turned to look at Harry who from the sudden wave of glee that washed over the old man couldn't help but smile a little. "Can I sir? Or at least see if he would see me?" Harry asked the smile still on his face but everybody could tell it was still form the slight connection between them transferred Dumbledore's happiness to Harry. "Yes Harry I will contact him immediately, it will take a while for him to come though, where would you like to stay until then?" Albus smiled at the boy and Minerva and Severus saw the twinkle in his eyes, even though they had no idea what went on between them they knew enough that Albus had taken a liking to Harry. "Albus if I may, I would like to suggest Harry at least stay here tonight until we can figure out more permanent arrangements?" Minerva asked hoping to be able to test the boy's power some more. She was very excited though it pointed that he was to be in Ravenclaw that she was going to be able to teach such a powerful child. "I couldn't think of anything better, Harry would you mind staying here in the castle tonight and tomorrow we take this conversation up again?" Albus turned his attention to Harry who nodded in response "Yes sir, thank you." Dumbledore turned to Minerva who had a excited look on her normally stern face and smiled again, "Minerva dear would you mind if Harry took up one of the Gryffindor dorms for tonight?" "That's fine, Harry would you like to see Madam Pomfrey before bed? She can give you proper pajamas." Minerva started heading towards the door and looked back to see Harry following her and Severus, a shock expression on his face turn to Albus to talk some more. Then she looked at Harry smiled and held the door for him. "It's okay miss I'm fine with these." Harry answered heading toward the door. "Alright then, but would you mind if we make a quick stop somewhere? I would like to test your magic abilities.." Minerva was a little nervous asking Harry to take a test when it was so late. She would have normally waited until morning but she was fully awake and Harry didn't seem too tired. "Okay, will Dudley be taking this test to ma'am?" Harry responded. Harry knew if he got a higher grade in something both he and his cousin did he would be in trouble but he could do as well as he wanted in things only he did. Which wasn't much but he did want to do good here. "No, for now on if we can help it we are going to keep you away from your old family." "Okay." Minerva lead him to her office where she had most of the supplies she would need. "This is your office then miss?" Harry asked when they arrived. "Yes, and Harry call me professor okay?" "Yes professor, What kind of test will this be?" Minerva looked down at the nervous boy for a moment before answering "it's a test to see how strong you are Harry, in Professor Snape's story and just now in the headmaster's office you showed lots of power. It was very impressive." She added at the end when harry looked regretful at the news he stood out more. "okay." Was all he said back. Once they arrived at McGonagall's office Harry was in awe once again, unlike in the headmaster's office everything here seemed to have a place and purpose. Harry looked around the room some more trying to see everything and was very excited when he saw the wall of books, making sure the teacher was setting up his test he walked over there to see her collection. He had already read most of the books in his public library and all the ones in his school one but he was excited to read anything. But these books weren't quite what he expected, _Runes for Witches and Wizards, Advanced Transfiguration, Charms Hardest _? None of the titles made sense to Harry. He scanned some more and found one that almost resembled a children story he made mental note to look for it again at this school's library and see if he could read it. If the school had a library. Harry turned to see the professor had more moved things around then set up a place but he shrugged and asked "Does this school have a library Professor?" "Yes, I'll show it to you tomorrow sometime but if you take good care you can barrow some from here." She answered looking back at the cleared space then "Right a _wand!_" she almost shouted. It had made Harry jump a little but once he was certain it wasn't about him he turned back to the bookshelf. He decided on _'Transfiguration or Witches and Wizards, The Beedle and Bard, Hogwarts a History, Introduction to Potions'_ and the introduction to charms to start him off. "Okay Harry set the books somewhere and come over now please.." Minerva said turning to look at her soon to be student. She was surprised he hadn't taken more of the story books or how to cast curses but more of the informative ones. "Okay so.. what do I do?" He asked not sure why there was a stick on the table. "Harry this is a wand. It won't feel right in your hand but when you get your own it will be better. This is an old one I had around. All you need to do is pick it up and then do what comes naturaly after wards. Once you get the hang of using the wand to conduct your power I'm going to try more specific tests. Go on." She said it all on a rush very eager now. "Er.. Okay." Harry picked up the wand and almost within a second sparks; mostly red, started coming out the end. Harry tried to stop them sure he was ruining the wand but found it just caused more so he looked at something to use his magic on. He couldn't find a thing so he set the wand down; still sending out sparks for a few seconds then just laying there. Harry looked at the lady for help. "What did you try to do to make it stop sparking?" She asked while writing something down "I'm not sure I just kind of willed it to stop and it didn't work like usual so I looked around trying to find something to focus the magic on. When I couldn't find anything I put the.. er.. Wand down." Harry answered uncertainly. "So when you tried to stop it, you used your magic.. Okay Harry now I want you to pick it up again and this time instead of willing it to stop make it stop. Don't focus your energy just hold it as you would a normal stick." Minerva instructed looking up. Harry did just that, picking it up like a normal stick and no sparks came. He focused some energy to the wand and decided to test it out, he levitated one of the books on the table and brought it to him and back before setting the wand down and looking up. "Good Harry, so you can use and magic and wandless magic… Okay this time when you pick up the wand I want you to try to change this-" she held up a match "into a needle okay?" Harry nodded, he had changed things before back at the dursely's. He changed his clothes so they would fit better and now and then changed something in their house so it would be easier to clean. So he picked up the wand and focused on the match he pointed his wand and pictured a needle in his mind then a match and as he pictured his mind match turning to a needle the one on the table did. "Great Harry!" Minerva inspected the needle and found no flaws, she couldn't have done it better. "I want to try one more thing after this but would you like to try something bigger first?" She asked. She wanted to know how much the young boy could do even before lessons. Harry nodded excited that when he was trying his best instead of being beat for being better than his cousin he was being praised. "Okay, now I want you to pick anything in this room; not including us, and change it to a live mouse." She instructed picking up the notepad again. She knew changing inatiment objects to live animals was year 3 magic but she was sure Harry could, and she wanted to see also how much he would challenge himself. "Er, anything Professor?" Harry asked a little uncertain. When she nodded he turned around and looked at the bookshelf, and did the same thing he did with the needle. He pictured a white mouse and the bookshelf then the bookshelf forming into the mouse, then since the mouse is supposed to be alive he imagined the mouse moving around and breathing and eating and doing everything her knew mice could do. When he opened his eyes he saw where the bookshelf should be a live mouse, scared out of its mind. "Great Harry!" Minerva said very surprised. She had thought he could do it but the bookshelf held some of her magical items and instead of being one solid object it held lots of smaller ones, it took lots of effort to change all of them as one. And Harry had done it after only learning about magic a few hours ago, and only transfiguring one thing with a wand. "Thanks, should I turn it back now?" He asked worried the mouse would run away and every book he wanted to read later would be gone. And all the things that belonged to the Professor, he didn't want to get in trouble. "I'll take care of that in a moment, don't worry about the mouse-" She said as she went to pick it up. She put it in a tank she found on her desk that she used earlier to transfer the goblets that were to be made into mice later in the year. "But come here I want to give you one last test." She said and walked over to her personal cauldron. Normally to test his abilities she would go down to Snape's but he would say no so she was going to do it in here and risk the chance of her office getting ruined. It needed to be redecorated anyway.. She pulled out her potions book from under her desk and found the one she thought Harry would be able to do easily but wouldn't have too big of a chance of it exploding. Harry watched as she flipped the pages of the book and he turned his attention to the mouse, did it know it used to be a bookshelf? He was kind of sad that it would go back to being a bookshelf later almost as if it would be killed. "Alright I want you to now read the instructions carefully and try to make the potion it says in here, think you can do it Harry?" She saw he looked pretty confident about it and moved away so he could see. She had laid out a list of ways to identify the ingredients he would need and the ingredients themselves for him. She noticed Harry only glanced at the pages she set up and then got straight to work. She watched carefully the whole time and not once did he look back at the book with the instructions of the papers with the ingredients but did everything perfectly, not even Severus could complain about his potion making skills. In less then a hour Harry had successfully made the _Wolfsbane _potion. Minerva almost jumped with happiness at how talented Harry was but stopped herself from congratulating him again when she saw him frowning. "Harry what's wrong?" She asked bending down "I can't figure out what I did wrong, the potion is supposed to have translucent grey smoke but mine has a solid grey." His frown deepened as he pulled the book toward him and read it through again. "You did outstanding making this and you followed all the steps, sometimes depending on how practiced the witch or wizard is effects the potion too. Honestly Harry for you to do this well is very surprising, I don't think I could have done as well." Minerva tried to console him but Harry was lost in thought. He made a mental note to investigate this further, but the potion only had a slight difference then what was described and he followed all the steps, it should work. "Professor could I barrow one more of your books and take this with me?" He asked looking at her, she smiled and nodded. Her smile turned to a frown that matched Harry's earlier one when she couldn't transfigure the mouse back into her bookshelf. "Hmm" She muttered and tried again. Then she handed the wand Harry used earlier and told him to try, puzzled Harry did the opposite he had done before and turned the mouse into a bookshelf. Shrugging off her curious look he walked over and brought the other potions book that was on the shelf over to the pile he was bringing with him. "Thanks Professor for letting me barrow these, can I go to bed now?" He asked eager to start reading the books in his arms. "Sure sure Harry.." She said absently leading him to Gryffindor towers.


	6. Chapter 6

**-So yeah, not capturing the characters very well at all but I am seriously trying to get better! I know I haven't been doing Draco's POV sorry:( But I do plan on bringing him back again soon, bear with me! Comments/reviews would be great! And sorry about the not paragraphing I know it's a pain to read but I totally forgot to go back and edit, I'll do better! Sorry guys! **

Draco was very mad at his godfather. He asked him on his trip, where he met Harry Potter who wasn't what he expected but he still wanted to get to know him more, then dropped him off and took Harry off somewhere and hasn't contacted him since. He knew somewhere in his mind that it WAS around midnight but still he could have had Draco tag along with him. Finally giving up on any communication from the potions master that night he trudged upstairs and got ready for bed.

He dreamed of Harry that night but this time it wasn't of somebody who resembled a very powerful wizard but more like an abused boy. He wasn't sure which bothered him the most when he awoke and thought about the dreams, that he stopped seeing Harry as a powerful wizard even though it was obvious he was and just saw him as a little boy or if the scenes he saw were true. Draco had an odd ability to see things in his dreams. Not so much the future but the present and past. He tried and failed like so many times before to tell the difference between what's true and what's not, but he really hoped it wasn't. Even if Harry wasn't who he had hoped to be he still liked him. He got changed and went downstairs ready to put the matter out of his mind and prove to his parents that even if he wasn't so put out about Hogwarts he was still mad they wouldn't have given him what he wanted. Even Draco knew it was a stupid reason to be mad but he wasn't about to give up, he had some pride left.

Ignoring his mom with her nagging to comb his hair better, and ignoring is dad and his being a proper Malfoy talk was easy until after sharing a look I'm mom asked about Severus. Trying not to be too obvious he got rid of his 'I'm not listening you're not worth my time' aura and just got silent and listened intently.

"Any news on Severus dear? Wasn't he going to see Harry Potter yesterday?" Narcissa asked making sure Draco still had to be silent and stay near to hear them. She knew what happened that night, she knew where Draco was and was worried until the second she felt his presence, when he walked in his face flushed but worry in his eyes it took everything she had not to go mother-hen on him and let him keep his pride. She sighed when she notice Lucious wasn't going to make this easy for her child but kept up her act and waited patiently as he chose the most vague but compelling answer.

"That's what he asked for, the boy's address. I talked to him in the fireplace later that night, he asked if Draco might go to Hogwarts for about a week. He didn't really say why, apparently Minerva was testing Potter's powers and he was going to watch." He replied then added; "I was planning on visiting him later in fact to hear the results."

Draco at this point knowing if he heard any more of his father's plans he would have to ask to join. He wanted to see Harry again but he was still very stubborn. Calling Dobby he ordered the house elf to clean up his plate then went back to his room.

*Hogwarts*

"So considering the statements form you Minerva and Severus Harry has a remarkable memory and has asked for Remus Lupin for a guardian at this point?" Dumbledore asked looking up between the two.

"Potter had a mindscape of something even you would have trouble for. The memories which I had time to look at were from the time Harry first used all of his senses at once." Severus confirmed again for the old man sitting at his desk. He knew the Headmaster was somehow upset about this but why confused him, what was wrong with the Potter brat having a genius mind?

"Yes, and Harry knew about Remus even though nobody ever mentioned him. I already sent an owl to him explaining that Harry was here at Hogwarts and wanted him to be here. I got a response that was waiting for me from him this morning. He said he would be arriving within this week." Minerva added to Severus second explanation.

Dumbledore thought about that for a moment before responding again. Harry remembered everything, every second of his life with perfect clarity. He knew the two teachers didn't realize exactly why this could prove to be bad but f Harry remembered everything then he could remember Tom killing his parents. He thought back to what little he saw of the boy before it seemed too late for anybody to function without some sleep. Apparently Dumbledore didn't get enough.

Well, today is the day Harry would be getting his letter but I see another option then giving it to him now and explaining everything he needs to know. We can wait until Remus is here and he can explain it, it might be better for a familiar face to do it. It seems Harry has gone through lots of traumatic events somebody with good memories that he already have might do him some good." He finally said nodding a little to each. "For now though Minerva I want you to give him a your of the school and maybe get him some better clothes to wear. His shorts have so many blood stains on it." He waved his hand after telling them the instruction then when they left turned to Fawkes who was silent until they left then started singing in a reassuring tone and nudged against her wizard friend.

Harry wasn't asleep when the meeting went on as they all believed but mainly out of habit woke up at 4am-3 hours after they went to sleep- to start breakfast. Finding there was no use trying to find the kitchen after wandering around for two hours he found his way back to his room and started and finished the boos he got from Professor McGonagall and then waited until something happened and he figured he would be allowed up without getting in trouble. Unknowingly casting a See-Me-Not charm on himself he searched around for more books to read. He found the other ones he got from the Professor interesting and he wanted to learn more. Finding no books in the Gryffindor Tower he snuck out the portrait and started searching again in any old classrooms he could find.

"Harry Potter sir? Does sir need help, is the sir lost?" Harry turned around and saw an elfish creature with big floppy ears and big wide eyes staring at him. He only vaguely heard the creature talk, he was slightly in shock from her appearance.

"Pardon me, but are you a house elf? I read that Hogwarts hired some that work here." Harry read in the Hogwarts a History that the kitchen was ran by house elves and that they even cleaned up after dark.

"Harry Potter sir heard of us! Yes sir I is a house elf! I's wondering is Harry Potter sir is in need of assistance?" The creature asked with her ears flopping with every word.

"Yes please, I was wondering if you could show me the way to the library? And maybe if it's not trouble to inform The Professors that I'm awake and heading there?" Harry asked hoping it wasn't too much trouble for the creature. The elf's face dropped some and hurriedly Harry said "I mean if it's not too much trouble, I can find my way by myself if it would be a burden."

"Is that all you need Harry Potter sir?" The small elf asked with her eyes tearing up some.

"Is that too much? You can go back to work if I'm troubling you or.." Harry knew how bad it could be to stop his work and do something else and he didn't want the house elf to get in trouble for him. "It's really no problem you can go back to work." He bent down so he was eye level with the creature "I really don't mean to interrupt you from your work. There is no need to cry, in fact if there's anything I can do to help I will." Harry said touching the house elves shoulder trying to comfort her.

"Harry Potter s-sir it's my job to help you! Headmaster sir assigned m-me to you, but you are saying I can't help you with anything but 2 simple things! Millie can do anything the S-sir wants Sir!" The little girl house elf sniffed some and wiped her eyes.

"You want more work Miss Millie?" Harry asked a little shocked. "Well how about you escort me to the library and I'll see what else I will need from there okay? Just don't leave my side; that will be your long lasting order." He tried too sound stern mostly as a joke but smiled when he saw Millie's face light up some.

"Yes sir!" She said before leading the way in the opposite direction Harry was going "This is the way to the library Sir!" Millie was almost skipping with excitement that her Master Harry might need more things than just going to the library.

When they reached the big doors that held a sign saying 'Library' on it and stepped inside Harry gasped a little at the sight of all the books.  
"Millie, how many of these am I allowed to read?" He asked not tearing his eyes away from the bookshelves that lines the walls and apart from the tables filled the room.  
"Master Harry can read everything in here, except the bookses in the restricted section. Yous will need a permission slip from a teacher for those." Millie answered greatly amused at Master Harry's surprise and happiness.  
"Hmm, then Millie will you please show me the way to all the beginner books on every to this place covers? I will start with those I think..." Harry finally looked at Milly when he spoke and saw her shake her head some.  
"Master Harry just choose a table, Millie will bring you the books you requested." She was slightly worried about not doing as her master said but she thought Harry seemed nice and wouldn't mind her suggesting different ways of doing things.  
"Sure thing Millie, but please don't call me master or sir, I'm just Harry. And when you bring them will you tell me where you got them?" He began his way to a corner table that had a window next to it and sat down.

"Sure Just Harry!" Millie said after him then ran off to get him his books. She was glad to be assigned a smart master one that liked to read. One of her former masters wasn't smart and got in to trouble often and she was punished for it. She didn't hear Harry laugh a little in the background when she called him 'Just Harry' but he did.

**Teachers at Hogwarts'**

"We got news that Harry is up, apparently the house elf Minnie who was assigned to him by Dumbledore escorted him t the library where he has been for around a hour now." Minerva reported to Dumbledore who called all the staff in again to have another meeting.

"Really? Why the library I wonder..." Dumbledore mused to himself before actually letting the staff other than Severus and Minerva who already knew know about the small raven haired by who arrived last night. "As Minerva and Severus know Harry Potter arrived here last night with Severus who after seeing Harry's letter being written checked up on him. At Harry's home he shows lots of evidence of being badly abused his whole life and after deciding we couldn't send him back there he stayed. For how long, and what will be happening regarding Harry is what this whole thing is about." He said looking at each of the staff who all had either faces of shock, sadness or in Severus's and Minerva's case just looked grim.  
"Minerva said yesterday that Harry requested Remus Lupin here before we decide officially where the boy will go in the farther future. Albus hinted to allowing him to stay here until Remus comes and then inviting the both of them to stay. Obviously we need to get the boy away from his muggle relatives so there is also the matter of guardianship over the brat." Severus said in a dull voice, not trying to hide the fact he wasn't excited to be there.  
"Wait before we go on I would like to clear some stuff up, just nod if I'm correct." Professor Sprout spoke up. "Harry Potter, The Harry Potter is here at Hogwarts right now?" She watched as the headmaster nodded at her then went on; "Severus brought him here after going to his house last night, saw he was being badly abused and brought him back here?" She waited again as the old man nodded. She waited a little longer before asking "How does he know about Remus? How much does he know about magic?" Looking at the other staff who didn't know about Harry she knew she asked the right questions that were n everybody's mind.  
"Harry it seems has a remarkable memory and remembered Lupin from when he was a baby and still had parents who were alive. As far as the second one I'm not sure he knows whatever he had read about from his time in the library this morning and whatever Severus said to him yesterday. He probably doesn't know more than just the very basics, there is magic people with magic are called wizards and witches, he is a wizard, he is at a wizarding school and that the three of us" He motioned to himself and the potions master and transfigurations teacher; "are magical." Dumbledore answered her as honestly as he could.  
"I have no problem with Harry staying her for the rest of the break, I don't mind with Remus either. But where will he go next summer?" Sybil asked dreamily as if she wasn't all there, which of course she probably wasn't.  
"Harry mentioned Remus, so it means he obviously remembers him fondly. What if we appoint his as Harry's legal guardian? It might be hard because of his condition but Harry is now the head of the Potter's so his say will mean something as well. We might need a backup plan though, if Remus doesn't work where should we send him?" Sprout declared and everybody agreed y nodding then thinking about who would take Harry in.  
"The Malfoys I'm sure wouldn't mind, but we should save that option for last. Lucious isn't the best influence on kids. Arthur and Molly Weasly I don't see a problem, they have plenty of practice with kids and I'm pretty sure there's one around Harry's age. Then there's the Bones family or Longbottom." Severus said after only a moment. He was awake late last night thinking about what might happen to Lily's kid.  
"I'm sure we can get legal guardianship to Lupin but those are all very good choices just in case we can't." Dumbledore said nodding in approval to Severus who cursed himself for blushing a little on his neck. "Any objections?" He added looking at each of them as they all shook their heads. "Then it's settles, Harry will stay here until Remus comes and then they are welcome to continue staying here or they find somewhere else for the rest of the Summer. We should start on switching guardianship over to Remus as soon as possible." He finished and dismissed them. "Minerva, take care of Harry until Lupin gets here. It will do him good to get used to more than just one adult. Especially if there's one he will be with at Hogwarts." He added as the cat was walking out the door she just nodded and started to the library to see Harry.

Harry himself not knowing there was a meeting about him just ending was finishing up the last "Of the books explaining the beginning of every topic. Harry recognized some of them, the introduction to magic, the potions and the transfiguration. The other books Millie brought were mostly the other subjects Hogwarts covered and a few ministry job ones. He decided the auror job and being a healer sounded something he might look into if they let him stay here, but he wasn't going to get his hopes up. He knew how much of a burden he was even if he cleaned and cooked. He closed the book then called Millie over; she was starting to put the books he finished back.

"Millie I would like to do that myself, I want to learn my way around here. Would you mind seeing if I'm allowed to have some water? After the books get put away I'm going to sort my memories..." Harry looked at Millie who after she decided she would have to get used to her master unconsciously doing some of her work he didn't mean it as an insult. It was just his way.

Millie nodded and popped to the headmaster's office just as Minerva was walking in. Harry was already levitating books behind him and headed to the spot Millie got most of the books and was started to put them away.  
'_Was Harry reading all these? How many could he finish?" _Minerva wondered as she picked through the books Harry didn't levitate to him yet and she jumped a little when one flew toward her then hesitated an inch away from her and went around.

"Harry?" She called turning just as Harry emerged behind the bookshelf to see who he almost hit. "Did you call that over?"

"Yes Professor McGonagall, am I not allowed to use my magic in here?" Harry answered shrinking slightly behind the bookshelf.

"Of course not Harry, we told you; you can use your wizard powers. It's only you show amazing control and power for you age it's quite shocking. May I ask how you knew I was there and which book you were summoning?" She answered sitting in a chair by the table letting Harry choose to come closer or not, hoping she wouldn't intimidate him.

"Every time I move something without touching it I send out what you would call my magic so I can feel objects within a certain area around it to avoid knocking down or running it into other things. I knew which book it was because I remember where it as I left them after I finished reading them is all." Harry replied and stood beside the bookshelf not coming any nearer but not hiding behind it anymore. He was still a little scared that they would start hurting him but he was pretty sure they wouldn't send him back.

"You can send your magic out like that? That's really advanced Harry! How long have you been practicing your magic?" Minerva said not sure what to do or say to make the raven haired boy trust her enough to come closer.

"I've practiced my healing since I was around four. That's when Dudley found out he could hit me without getting in trouble, and when my Uncle figured if he hit me some I probably wouldn't die. I'm not sure when I started moving things but I know I practiced in my cupboard when I couldn't sleep and all my recent memories were stored in my mindscape. How long have you been practicing?" He just realized that they had been only talking about him and Harry knew people liked talking about themselves.  
"Oh much longer then you have, more than 30 years! Harry I have news with Lupin," She smiled when the boy started walking over at the sound of Remus's name "He said he's going to be here soon to meet you. We told him to come here at Hogwarts to find you, do you mind staying here at Hogwarts? When Remus comes you can go somewhere with him or you both are welcome to stay here for the remainder of the summer." Professor McGonagall she pushed the chair away from the table to show he was welcome and he smiled at her when he sat down.

"Staying at Hogwarts sounds fun; I still have a lot of books here to read." Harry started gesturing to all the bookshelves around him. "I'll go with whatever Remus says, even here in the wizarding world I'm not old enough to have a say where I go. If he decides to stay here for the rest of summer what will happen when it's over?"

McGonagall wasn't sure how to answer; Dumbledore hadn't said anything about after summer plans. "Well if you come to Hogwarts School then you would probably stay or come back here. As for Remus, if he isn't allowed to stay here then he'd probably stay somewhere where you can see him anytime. Maybe in Hogsmade or even the leaky cauldron. It's really up to him; if he really wants he might teach you himself as a private tutor." She watched as Harry opened his mouth to answer but closed his eyes for a moment then looked toward the door;

"Millie?" He asked standing some. He recognized her magic type, but she wasn't alone, there seemed to be another house elf with her and he thought he could feel the blond's magic from yesterday. "Draco?" He called out standing this time and walking to the door leaving McGonagall confused and staring after him. Obvious questions in her mind.

"Just Harry you haves a visitor." Millie said peeking up behind the door with Draco following a smile on his face.

"Hullo Harry! Didn't know who have a house elf! Meet mine, his name is Dobby." He walked in front of Millie now dragging Dobby who despite was being dragged still looked very very excited to see Harry.  
"Hullo Draco, your house elf brought you?" Harry asked remembering how in Hogwarts A History it mentioned wizards can't appariate but house elves can because of the different types of magic.  
"That's right! How'd you know?" Draco let go of Dobby who went to stand by Millie not taking his eyes off Harry. "Dobby!" He snapped and turned around to see the elf flinch at his sharp voice. "Get us some breakfast. Now." He commanded and turned back to Harry who stated walking to the door. "Where are you going Harry?" Harry turned after he got to Millie and put a hand on her shoulder, she was about to follow Dobby to get the food. Draco jumped a little when he saw Harry's eyes; they were filled with a cruel green fire.  
"Draco I am going to tell you this once, if you want to be my friend and I do want to be yours you seem like you can be a good guy, don't treat anything like that. They are just as alive as you are and can feel. I don't care if they are employed to do what you say for them to do. Millie is my friend even more then she is my servant. I know how it feels to be treated like that and I'm not going to sit around and watch others be treated like they shouldn't be alive." Harry really did want to be Draco's friend and he knew that if the blond got out of his habit of thinking he was better than others he would be a good person. But he needed him to know that Harry wasn't okay with that. "I'm sorry if I offended—"

"Harry no offence taken. Can we let them get the food this time though? I'll work on being nicer." Draco said slightly snappish. He forgot Harry might be sensitive on the case of servants considering how he was treated but he knew he would need to get Harry used to it. It's just how things were. He watched as Harry looked down at his own house elf and who nodded and smiled and then at Dobby who did the same thing.

"Just Harry its okay you are a kind master I don't mind being your servant. In fact it's almost insulting you would try to do my job!" Millie said with a smile to let her master know she was kidding and not mad.  
"Dobby would be honored to serve Harry Potter Sir! Anything Harry Potter Sir wants Dobby will do!" Dobby said smiling at the raven haired boy. He didn't know how kind he really was until he saw how he had stood up to his Young Master for them. His eyes were shining with tears of happiness.

"Millie you'll tell me if I'm being rude or bossy?" He asked looking down at his friend, he knew what it was like to be made to do things unwillingly and he never wanted to do that to his friends. He watched as she nodded and took his hand then walked away pulling Dobby.

He turned back to Draco who was now looking over the books on the table. Harry levitated the one Draco was reaching for to himself so Draco would face him. "I'm sorry I snapped Draco, I didn't mean to be rude. Other then you Millie was my first friend when if she isn't human. I didn't like seeing her and another like her being treated that way." He said holding out the book so Draco would have to walk over to him.

Draco smiled and walked over. He was only mad when he saw how defensive Harry was over Millie but when Harry mentioned Draco as his first friend he was too happy to be mad anymore. "So'kay! You planning on reading the whole library before school?" He laughed but when Harry nodded he just stared. "Seriously?"

"Yeah I know almost nothing about magic, except what little I have read and been told so far, I'm thinking the books will help me look like not a total dunce. Want to help me put these away?" He asked bringing a few more to both Draco and himself.

"Sure, know where they all go?" Draco took the books and followed Harry who nodded then turned back to the professor who was still sitting at the table smiling at the two.

"Professor would you like to help too? It would make it go faster.

"Just this once remember mister Potter I will not always put your library books away for you." She smiled as she stood picking up a stack around the same size as Harry's and Draco's.

Harry smiled "Of course Professor." Harry replied leading Draco to where his books were supposed to go. "Mostly the books you have will need to go in this section, but if there's any you can't find just call." Harry said placing the books he had that needed to go there then walked in different shelves placing the rest and summoning books from the table when he ran out. He finished putting the rest away around when the other two finished.

"Harry I know you want to read it all before school starts but we are doing something Else Maybe the Professor can take us to Hogsmade or even Diagon Alley?" Draco took Harry's hand away from the bookshelf when he reached for his next stack of books. Then he turned to the Professor who nodded then showed that Dobby and Millie were back.

"After we eat then. I was meaning to get Harry new clothes anyway. Thanks Millie and Dobby it looks wonderful." McGonagall said sitting down and moving two seats aside for the two boys who were making their way over.

"Thank you Just Millie and Dobby. If you're hungry help yourself to the food." Harry said sitting and smiling at the two elves, Millie smiled some and began serving his plate and Dobby started crying some more until Draco shot him a glare before sitting down next to Harry.

"My father was saying something about me staying here for a week earlier Professor, do you think I would be able to?" Draco asked pulling the seat up next to Harry and serving himself. He looked at Harry who showed no sign of eagerness and was just watching Mille and she piled more and more food on his plate.

"I see no problem with it, it will be nice for Harry to spend some time with kids his age. Right Harry?" She replied catching his attention when she said his name. She smiled and repeated what Draco just said then said her reply again.

"Okay. Professor I don't have any money, I can't pay for the school supplies or the new clothes you were talking about." He looked down at his hands and Millie brought him his plate. He looked up at her and smiled thanks and picked up his fork but didn't eat anything. He was embarrassed he didn't have any money even though it was obvious they did. He knew money was power at least in the muggle world and he didn't want them to stop treating him nice. Harry knows not to trust them so early on, he knows sometimes people just act nice at first but turn mean later.

"That's alright Harry! I can buy you whatever you need, and I'm sure for the school supplies Hogwarts has something to help you with. Don't worry about it!" He pushed Harry's plate toward him more and dug into his own.

"Lots of the time when muggle born witches or wizards' family find out they refuse to pay for the supplies and sending their child here. It's unfortunate yes but we do have a system for those cases. Not that you will be needing it, your parents left you an inheritance. And Mr. Malfoy I assume you are going to want to stay in the Slytherin dorms?" McGonagall said looking at him.

"I want to stay where Harry stays Professor, that's the reason I'm here isn't it?" Draco responded leaning into Harry for a second. The boy glare a him when Draco spilled the water Harry had been sipping. "Should we go now? If possible I would like to stop by my house so I can get some money. Might as well get some shopping done you know?" He shoved another bite of eggs in his mouth then stood up pulling Harry up with him not noticing he didn't eat anything.

"You got your letter I presume then? We can leave now if everybody is presentable." She looked them over then nodded, "Harry wear this hat it should hide your scare. It will be annoying and maybe dangerous if people know who you are right now. We are going to stop at the robe store first thing after Gringotts too..." She was more mumbling plans to herself then the kids in front of her now but Harry still listened and nodded when she looked at him.

Minerva smile and held out her arm to Draco who grabbed Harry's waist again pulling him close, and wrapping his other around Minerva's arm holding tight to both. Harry gripped Draco's arm rather tightly remembering the feeling from last night and his tight grip was returned by Draco squeezing Harry for a second and smiling at him.

"You'll get used to this in due time Harry, appariation is one of the most common ways for us to travel. Can't wait till he can learn, though I do hope it will feel more steady then doing tag along." Draco smiled at the boy who was shorter than him even though Draco had a small build. He knew if Harry started eating and taking some potions Madam Pomfrey was going to surely give him he would soon be as tall as Draco if not taller. He wanted to enjoy being taller than him while he could but made a promise to start eating healthier foods so if Harry did end up growing taller than him it wouldn't be that much of a difference.

Minerva got her wand out of her pocket then brought all three of them expertly to the Malfoy manor. Unlike Snape she was used to appariate with others. She would go to muggles homes when a muggle born was getting their letter and they tended to like the idea of doing tag along more than stepping into a fireplace. Plus this way she could bring the child's parents or parent along with them. She and Harry waited as Draco ran into the house to get his stuff, not only money but things for the week he might want at Hogwarts. It only took him a second and instead of the small bag he had with Severus he brought a bag that was quite bigger. Minerva shrunk it though so it could with into his pocket, relieving them both and letting Harry see some more everyday magic. He studied it then asked if he could try on something. Minerva promised them both for some early lessons later in the week and they both agreed excitedly.

"Wait! Can't believe I forgot, one more second please." Draco then sprinted off towards the house leaving Minerva and with her arm already out and Harry shivering a little at the loss of Draco to block the breeze.

Draco ran up to his room not bothering to be quiet since his parents weren't home and brought Harry a outfit. It wasn't one of his best clothes but they should fit him a little better since they were a few years older. He came running back and was out in only a few minutes and before approaching them he watched for a second as McGonagall drew something in the grass for Harry and then pointed at it explaining something. Draco started talking again just as Harry started to ask questions about it but stopped when he saw Draco. Not in a way indicating he wasn't supposed to talk about it with him around but more like 'the waiting is over let's leave.'

Draco tossed him the robe he brought then walked over and helped him put it on then he saw Harry start comparing it to how he and Minerva was wearing it. He pulled it over Harry's head smoothly messing up him glasses a little and making his hair even more messy. "Though these ones would fit a little better than the ones I got recently, they should do before we get you your own." He walked around Harry nodding then pulling it down in the back a little where it was scrunched making the raven Haired boy jump a little.

"Good thinking Draco, I didn't think about him standing out just because of the lack of robes." She held out her arm again pulling out her wand and Draco did the same thing he did at Hogwarts grasping both of them steadily.

When Harry didn't hold on as tight as he did before Draco squeezed him a little until he did then looked at the boy and smiled. Harry looked down and loosened his grip again. Minerva smiled at Draco's look when he slackened his grip and then they were off to Diagon Alley.

**So not bigger then the last chapter so I guess the whole 'next chapter will be longer then the last" thing is gone... Anyway starting on the next chapter right away but time of publishing of it is still not really set.. Sorry:c Reveiw might help tough(: Please? Still don't know what to do with the story plot after Hogwarts starts. **


	7. Chapter 7

Owls flew above them, cats walked around them on the street, the stores had both advertising Harry recognized and ways of letting people know of their products Harry never even thought of. Both witches and wizards crowded all around them jostling the three of them who were standing still. Harry spun around trying to look at everything at once, each time he looked at something it seemed to have something new about it. His two companions let him spin twice before McGonagall had to walk a little ahead to attempt to hide her laughing and Draco not bothering to even try grabbed his arm -ignoring his flinch- and tugged him along. Somehow even with his wrist being pulled by Draco after the Professor and to Gringotts Harry still managed to spin around and take a moment to look at everything and everybody.

Minerva slowed slightly when she finally stopped laughing at the awestruck Harry Potter. Draco was having a hard time keeping Harry from stopping and looking at each and every little thing.

"C'mon Harry! We can look at all this another time okay? I promise, maybe later in the week but let's go get your money and get the shopping done, after that next time we come here-" he stopped when he saw Harry turn and look at something he thought might not be there later in the week "Or even later today!" He added hurriedly. He looked straight into Harry's eyes as the raven hairs boy studying him looking for deception. When he found none he nodded then proceeded in following after Minerva only looking around now and not stopping anywhere.

Draco smiled and swung his arm around the smaller boys shoulder explaining the stores and what they sold to him. Harry already knew some of it but was intrigued to know how about how another wizard saw them. How [ In Harry's opinion they arrived at the place they called Gringotts way to quickly, arriving meant going into stores which he was excited for but also meant not sent everything on the outside of them. He wasn't put out to to long though, seeing the monstrous building they were entering jogged his memory of the few things he read about the bank and he remembered that it was run by goblins. He stopped to read the sign on the door holding it his hand out to stop then from opening it, nobody noticed he didn't actually touch the door but used his magic to make up the distance between his hand and the door. He read the words to himself quickly, smiling when he realized the goblins must be very smart if they can really do all they say. He then took another step and grabbed the handle pulling it open and letting the blond and brunette go in first then followed. Minerva handed him his vault key when she passed and smiled down.

"It's your vault key, you are going to need to show it to them so they let you in." She knew Harry who seemed to observe everything and never turn away from new knowledge would want to talk to the goblins himself. If only to know how to approach them next time he comes here for better service.

"Thanks Professor." He said nodding back his excitement showing in his bright green eyes. He was absently going through every bit of knowledge he knew about goblins which was a good amount saying they had quite a few chapters to themselves in the welcome to magic books he read earlier. Out of curiosity he even called for Millie to bring him a book especially on them that he read after reading the other books. He knew he had to stick to the reason they were there and not try to distract the from their jobs, to not look down at them or in anyway show that he might think him better then the goblins. They thought highly of themselves and lowly of wizards, give or take a few they are convinced are somewhere part goblin.

After walking the length of the door to the counter where they state their business. He stopped inform if it and patiently waited for the goblin to look up from what he was writing so he wouldn't interrupt him from it. It took several minutes and Draco switched positions more then a few times impatiently but knowing better to interrupt him. When the goblin looked up he didn't look at Harry or Minerva who both stood silently waiting the way he did at Draco which was nothing short if a glare.

The goblin looked at Harry who was standing in the center of the three and waited for the small kid to speak his business. Not waiting a second Harry said "my names Harry Potter and I would like to go to my vault." He said it quickly not looking away from the goblin's eyes as to not show weakness and when the arm reached for the key he held it out.

The goblin studied it for a second confirming it was real and nodded the slightest bit and another stepped up from behind the counter grabbing the key first. Still without saying anything he led them to the cart that would take them to his vault and got in. All three of then followed and soon they were on their way down deep under the bank to his vault.

Under the noise of the wind pushing past them Minerva said to Harry " Good job Harry! That was very impressive, I trust you read something about them?" She smiled and held on a little tighter when she saw Harry nod and let go of the sides sitting calmly in it as if they weren't going at almost breakneck speed.

He looked at the Professor and Draco who were both gripping the sides as if for dear life and smiled a little. "The cart is really quite safe you know, if you don't purposely tip it over or jump out nothing will happen. Just sit." He moved to the side and with a little hesitation Draco sat next to him no using Harry as a life line and grabbing on to his sleeve until his knuckles were white. Minerva stayed standing but her hand loosened so they were not really gripping more like resting on the side of the cart at Harry's words. Even if he was a little boy is voice was very soothing when he said that.

Only a second later they lurched to a sudden stop and the goblin, slightly impressed at the raven haired boys confidence and business like attitude, pressed they key into the lock which made an entrance in the stone wall open leading to a number of large piles of gold. "This is the trust fund your parents had originally set up for you, when you are considered an adult in the wizard world we will give you access to your main family vault." He watched as Harry looked around at the piles of gold then after having Minerva explain to him the money system he filled his pockets with mostly the gold but a few bronze and silver prices so he would have change if he needed it. Again the goblin remembered how the other arrogant children he was forced to lead to their own trust vaults almost emptied them the first time, or tried their best to. They also sometimes threw up or screamed on the ride here hurting his ears and making that area smell bad until it was cleaned. The four of them were back in the lobby in a matter of minutes, Harry lowering his head in respect to the two goblins before leaving and then walking after his two companions and missing the small nod they gave in return.

"Alright! So on to the robe shop then? " Draco asked leading the way. He was glad to be out of Gringotts the whole place creeped him out. Why people would give their money to goblins Draco didn't know, let alone let them lock it in a place like that. Unconsciously making sure people wouldn't run into Harry after passing them but making a wider path for the three then necessary he finally paused in front of the door wishing they went someplace else first.

"Draco? Let's go in it looks less crowded in there." Minerva said pushing the two smaller boys ahead of her inside the shop. Not noticing the group of people with shocking red hair two of them pushing one of the group of kids trailing them behind the seamstress and the other kids went to look at the clearance. There was less people then it looked like in the store, but there was still enough to form a short line. Minerva went to sit in the waiting chairs while Harry walked around the store with Draco tailing him.

"Is it always this busy here?" Harry asked turning to his blond friend.

"Not always, this is the best place to get robes here in Diagon Alley and everybody knows it. Plus it's pretty cheap so most people come here usually right after the Hogarts letters are given out. It's always pretty busy a few days after that but then it's calmer." Draco said pulling out a robe and holding it up to Harry ho was starting to walk way to another spot that caught his eye. He grabbed his hand again, ignoring his flinch again and held it up holding out his arm to see the sleeve difference.

"Draco! You come here often enough, that is way too big for him. You put your mother to shame when it comes to sizing kid." Madam Malkin snuck up behind them when she saw Draco's white blond hair. She was fond of the small Malfoy, even if not of her parents, though she did respect his mother's style.

"Madam!" Draco jumped a little when he heard her voice behind him and spun around. He was greeted by a warm smile and then stood straighter as she looked him up and down noticing how much taller, how much weight he may have gained and if his eyes facial colors or even hair color changed enough to effect the best color robes on him. Draco was one of her favorite people to attend too, his hair, body size and face made him look good in most of the robes she forces on him and it challenged her to find the best. He laughed a little when she started glancing around as if she could shoo people out of her shop for a while to talk to him. He was happy that she seemed to like him but didn't want Harry to feel left out so before she could say anything he mentioned his friend first. "Unfortunately Madam I'm not here for myself today. Actually my friend here-" He moved aside to let Harry more into her line of sight but then felt that the boy wasn't there and started looking around wildly. "Professor! Harrys gone!" He called out then jumped as a hand touched his back.

"Draco I'm right here, I was putting some robes back here they were misplaced while you were talking to her. Professor It's alright." Harry called out to Minerva who was now standing a look of worry on her face. When she heard Harry's voice she narrowed her eyes at Draco and started walking over.

"Draco I do not appreciate that kind of humor. You do realize what might happen to our friend if it is found out that he is here?" She said sternly, going into her teacher mode. She looked through her glasses her lips thinned waiting for him to explain himself looking as if she was debating how many house points to take from him.

"It's not his fault really and he didn't mean it as a joke. You friend here Harry I believe wasn't where Draco thought he was and he called out to you in alarm." Madam Malkin said in the Draco's defense.

"She's right Professor McGonagall I forgot to tell Draco that I was putting something away before I wandered off. You should be happy he responded to you so quickly and not trying to take matters into his own hands. If it's anybody's fault it's mine." Harry said earning a stare from the Madam. Minerva was already apologizing to Draco who just waved her off and smiled at Harry who defended him.

"It's okay Harry, but next time to inform one of us before you wander off okay? At least for this first visit where everything is new I would like you to stay close to one of us." Minerva looked at him with hard eyes until Harry nodded then they warmed and she once again distanced herself a little more. She wanted Harry to have a friend he could rely on before Hogwarts knowing that things might go really good or really bad for him in the beginning so she tried to keep an eye on the two boys but let them bond as much as they could. If Harry was sorted into Gryffindor then she would have plenty of chances to talk to him during the year. Even if he wasn't she would still be teaching him.

Noticing some of the customers left in impatience already and the shop as mostly empty except for the families in the back and a few who were still browsing. She patted Draco's shoulder and made sure they wouldn't leave before they talked more and went to finish the people in the back. Or at least make room for Draco's friend. He was the opposite of Draco look wise, he was smaller but would obviously grow and while Draco looked more pale and lighter his friend looked not tan but darker then Draco. She was eager to compare them. She finally finished the Bones family and Longbottoms to make room for the two kids she had waiting and checked out the families who weren't being fitted and were just buying.

Finally in the back were only the Weaslys and there was enough room for the other two. She called them in, pulling off their outer robes and pushing them on the stools. "Draco you know the drill, get you and Harry ready I'll be back in a moment." She smiled at the two and went to get her tape measurers. She knew sometimes the boys were shy taking off their shirts on the first time of the measuring but for best results it was necessary. Taking her time she finally walked back in and was shocked by the scene.

"Harry Potter?!" The not really small but the smallest of the red heads almost shouted. Not noticing Harry's flinch he rushed to shake his hand ignoring the way Draco out his hand on Harry's arm when Harry flinched at the shout.

"So sorry dear, ever since Ron here heard Harry Potter would be attending Hogwarts this year every time he hears the name Harry he's been freaking like that." She then smacked Ron's head and pushed him back on the stool. "Ron Weasly you have bugged me about getting the new robes you needed SO badly and when we are finally here you make a fool of yourself." She scolded him and he looked down muttering sorry.

"It's alright really, my name really is Harry Potter though I'm not sure if I'm the one your anxious to meet." He held his hand out to the red head who's head snapped back up. Even the mom looked at him startled and twins looking very similar to Ron walked in the same look on their face.

"Harry.." Draco muttered, the whole point of his hat was to not let everybody know he was here. He looked at him and narrowed his eyes when Harry smiled at him.

"Draco it's okay, Rons going to Hogwarts so he's going to find out anyway. Besides they don't mean any harm." He added when Draco didn't stop staring at him like that.

"How could you possibly know that? Harry even if these people don't mean you harm you can't be fooled if people are our age or seem nice. There are lots of ways to look like somebody else here and you could walk straight into a trap and get hurt!" Draco said crossing his arms and continued staring down at him.

Harry sighed at the blond. "You know how I can send out my magic as Professor McGonagall said? Well the same way I learned to heal myself I can tell if somebody means me harm. I didn't feel any of them a threat or any intent on hurting me when I did and it's never failed me before. I promise to be more careful next time okay?" Harry said back. He wasn't sure why Draco worried so much but he wasn't really sure if he liked it.

"Fine. Take off your shirt, this is your first fitting to she's going to need to be more thorough this time." He watched as Harry with careful hands unbutton his shirt and shrug it off. He didn't notice the stares his stomach got with all the scares and how Draco even though he saw it before was still staring at it like the rest.

Ron glared at Draco Malfoy when he talked to Harry like they were best friends. His father probably brainwashed Harry into thinking he should even talk to the blond. He wasn't really listening to the fact that Draco was scolding Harry because he was being careless about his safety and just saw Draco looking down on him. He was brought out of his moment of loathing Draco though when Harry stripped his shirt. He saw how he could see his ribs then saw all the scars marking his stomach. Some were obviously newer then others, while other looked years old. "Harry?" He choked out. Grabbing his mother's shoulder as he stumbled a little. There were so many scars on his skin, more than he has ever seen before on one person except maybe Charlie. But Charlie dealed with _dragons _while Harry had obvious signs of abuse.

The twins looked at each other knowing what the other was thinking even before they made eye contact. They stepped forward placing their hand on their mom's shoulders so she wouldn't rush at Harry and Fred, the one closest to Ron reached up and put his other hand on his shoulder. They bothe squeezed their hands and George leaning in to his mom's ear and Fred stepping up on Ron's stand and whispered to him; "Don't make a deal of it. If he wanted to make a show of it he would, it's obvious he doesn't want people to mention it. When he wants to he can talk to people about it." Then the leaned back and let their hands drop ignoring the looks mini Lucious gave them. They didn't miss the way he scolded Harry about his safety and decided not to comment on their relationship yet.

Molly Weasly could barley think when she saw Harry shirtless. She could easily see all of his ribs, and the scars the covered his skin almost made her gag. She had heard from Arthur that sometimes muggle parent would beat their child if they showed signs of abnormality but to see such a severe case on Lily and James's son especially made her feel sick. She did her best to nod and look away from Harry who was now looking at everybody curiously at her sons' words but it took effort and she knew she was pale. Looking around her she saw even Minerva was looking grim at the sight of it but was reacting better than the rest of them, Draco looked like he was in pain while he looked at the scars on Harry and Madam Malkin just stared with her mouth open. She cleared her throat at her and nodded toward the boy. She then tried to smile reassuringly at Harry. "So this is your first time dear?" She asked trying to not look anywhere from his eyes. Lily's eyes, she thought proudly and then realized with another shock how much he looked like James.

"Yes Ma'am." Harry replied glad that she seemed to break the sudden silence that followed from him taking off is shirt. He was about to put it back on before she cleared her throat and nodded her head toward him and Madam rushed over. He noticed that the twins were the first to react and that their actions lead to hers. He smiled at the twins trying to show his thanks and they grinned back.

"First time in Diagon Alley then too?" She continued the question. Harry nodded then smiled at Madam Malkin who was doing her best not to touch the scars on Harry and not to look at them.

"It seems everybody took a bit of a shock at the sight of my stomach, for the record I would like you guys to know that if you have questions about it ask me now. I will not like answering them later as much." Harry said shortly looking each of them in the eye. "And yes Ma'am it's my first time in Diagon Alley too." He replied. He waited patiently as the person taking his measurements paused and took a step back considering and the woman who was the boy's mother seemed to consider what to ask.

"Who gave you the scars then?" One of the twins asked, when they stepped up next to their mum. "I'm Fred by the way and that's George." The other said jerking his thumb to his brother. The stepped up to Harry this time and both held out their hands.

Harry smiled at the two of them, again they were the first to respond and using both his hands shook theirs. "Harry Potter." He said letting their hands drop, they had a whisper of a smile on their lips when he used both of his hands to shake theirs. "My Cousin and Uncle gave me the scars. Sometimes for punishment but they mostly to take out their anger. Next?" He replied looking at the twins mostly but looked at the other three around him as well. They mostly had the same look on their faces so he looked back at the twins.

"How long did it go on?

Who stopped it?" The asked separately but there wasn't a pause between the questions like there would have been normally if two separate people asked.

"My cousin started when we were both two, even he learned by then he could beat me without getting in trouble so he did. He even got indirect praise for it, though I'm not sure he realized. Soon around when I was three my uncle noticed nobody seemed to notice the bruises I got and he started too. I was around 6 when he started finding other ways other than hitting, it was around then too that my Aunt started hitting me with the pans when she taught me to cook for them. I got the scars from the knife my uncle used and the one right here" He pointed "I got a few nights ago when he heated the fire poker and stabbed me with that. That's the night Professor Snape and Draco showed up at my house and took me to Hogwarts. They are the ones who stopped it." He replied smoothly. He wasn't sure how vague he should be with them so he decided not to answer the questions in detail but not add anything off topic.

The twins looked at the boy who claimed to be Harry Potter. Looking at each other then back at Harry they finally regained enough control to speak again. "Harry, we're so sorry." Was all the said and each put a hand on one of his shoulders.

"Why are you sorry? Before Uncle Vernon started hitting, and way before the knife even I learned lots of self-defense from Dudley. From them hurting me I learned how to control my magic at an easy level even without any knowledge of this world, and even if I didn't practice then I still learned how to shield my body and heal myself. I was taught survival skills that might come in handy later. Besides sometimes they we're punishments so it's not like I didn't deserve some." He said. He was honestly confused why everybody had that reaction when they learned about his past. It was starting to get a little on his nerves the way only the twins seemed to be able to respond to him. He sighed glancing around them then locked his eyes on Madam Malkin. "Madam?" He asked bending his knees a little so he was eye level with her. She seemed to be in a daze and was staring at the biggest scare on his chest. Taking her hand from her side he brought it to the scar and brushed her fingers against it.

Like Molly Weasly she was an daze, staring at Harry. How could this happen to a child? To Harry Potter! She heard him say something about a heated fire poker when he pointed to the scar she was staring at. One second she was wondering how much that must of hurt the next she was touching the scar tracing it along the edges in a circle. "He really did that to you?" She whispered under her breath before realizing what she was doing and jumped back. "Oh my! Harry! Oh!" She gasped and took two steps backwards. With her sudden movements and outburst it snapped Minerva and Molly back and they all took a step back. Ron and Draco were both still staring at him but Harry didn't seem to mind that.

"Madam Malkin I'm sorry if it's rude to say this but Draco did say something about needing to get some of his shopping done." He said in a soft voice. He looked straight into her eyes, the way he did to everybody he talked to.

Draco heard his name and brought his mind back to focus, he was slightly zoned out when he was looking at Harry and listened to his stories. Knowing how it feels to be looking into his green eyes like that for the first time he winced for her. It was like Harry saw everything about you when he looked in your eyes, 'windows to the soul' he heard somewhere and when he saw Harry's intense gaze he didn't doubt that he could see your soul for a second. He cleared his throat and Harry looked at him not with such a penetrating stare but still intense. "Er, yeah I was planning on getting all my things for Hogwarts on this trip actually. And we were going to get lunch or something afterwards depending on how long it took us." He said nodding at Harry.

"Of course dears, this will only take a second." Malkin said distractedly. She finished taking his measurements in a rush. "I take it you will be attending Hogwarts as well Harry?" She asked picking out the robes closest to his size and draped it around him adjusting what was too big and too small.

"Ah yes Madam but can I also get a few robes that aren't the uniform? I only have muggle clothes at the moment." Harry asked looking at her again. She kept her eyes away from Harry's this time but nodded and went to find some colors she thought would suit him.

"Harry-

What do you mean

When you say healing and magic

And defense?" The twins asked taking turns while talking. They still stood in front of their mum who instead of shocked looked more grim like Minerva as if she as planning out a battle.

"Well when I say healing I mean that after one of my punishments I was still expected to do my chores, properly and fast so unconsciously at first I healed myself. My fast healing was another reason for being hurt but after I learned how to control it soon came a kind of physical shield I could put around myself. When I was hit I could use the shield and it would make it seem like the blows hit me but I wouldn't feel anything or get any bruises. I mean magic because I can do simple things like move things with my mind or make sure nobody can see or hear me. Defense really goes with the shield but I also learned and way to kind of, teleport I guess or apperiate as Draco called it when I as running from my cousin." Harry wasn't sure if that's what they were asking but he answered them the best he could.

Molly was only slightly listening to what was being said around her. In her mind she was actually going through conversations with Dumbledore that would allow her and Arthur to take Harry in. No way was she going to let Harry go back there aver again. She was set and determined to do whatever it takes to get Harry out of there but she knew she would need to say just the right things to let her take in Harry. It was better than going someplace else where the parents don't have a clue how to properly raise kids and a big warm family was what Harry needed exactly.

Minerva knew Molly well enough to know what was going through her head and walked over guiding her out of the twins earshot and explained the situation. When Molly Weasly felt protective over a child nothing got pass her, so she told her the whole story from start to where they stood. Including the tests she gave Harry on his magic and how he controlled Snape's magic. She also invited them all to Hogwarts for dinner knowing at least she would come anyway to see Harry again. When Molly was finally convinced that Harry was in good hands at least for now she nodded and brought her attention back to the room they were in.

After asking Harry all the questions they could before even they felt they asked enough all three Weasly kids and Draco and Harry were chatting an laughing. None of them pretended to forget what Harry had told them but none of them wanted to stay on the subject. If they were to tlak about it it would be at a later time. Madam Malkin was watching with a small smile playing on her lips when she walked in only noticed by Harry who flashed her a smile then turned back to the story Fred and George were telling that was obviously embarrassing Ron. She never thought she would see the day when Weaslys and a Malfoy talking and laughing together. She then handed Harry the robes she brought in for him and some for Draco to try on too. As she thought the robes were to big on him but they were nice colors for him. She sold him a set of Hogwarts robes and three casual ones and a few of both that were bigger so he would have some he fit in when he started growing. He thanked her and paid humor from the Weasly stories still in his eyes.

"No problem dear, come back any time. But next time be taller and fatter yeah?" She didn't reach out but smiled at him which he returned.

Molly and her kids were heading home having already finished their shopping for the day but promised to see them later that evening for dinner. Draco still wasn't very fond of the red heads but he promised to not be rude since Harry seemed to like them okay.

"Alright! So any stores you especially want to go to Draco?" Minerva asked looking down at the blond. She knew Harry would want to look at most of them if not all so she didn't bother asking. She also knew all the stores they would need to go to if Draco really was planning on getting all is school supplies. She was a little anxious to get back to Hogwarts with a safe and sound Harry, hearing in a little more detail about his time with the Dursleys made her want to protect him even more.

"Just the ones I need to get my Hogwarts stuff from, but I was serious about lunch. I really am hungry." He said it in such a serious way it made Minerva smile. She nodded and started leading the way to 'Flourish and Blotts'. 

The walk there as much like the one on their way to Gringotts, Draco pointing out anything Harry might not know, which was everything and explaining it the best he could. Harry did his best to pay attention but he was wondering what he would be able to get that the bookshop. He read a book about the History of Diagon Alley and in it was a chapter that advertised the most popular shops. He noticed the Professor didn't give him a list of supplies for school and didn't mention anything just in case that would make him miss out on coming back here soon. When they arrived it was busy, but bigger so there was still room to move around. Draco went off to get the books on his list and left Harry with Minerva ho shoed him around. He decided he would buy no more than 4 or 5 books that he didn't think would be at Hogwarts or that he wanted his own copy of.

Choosing the books; _Advanced Runes, Ingredients in Potions, Hogwarts a History, _and _Defense Against the Basic Spells and Curses. _Harry was checking out the same time as Draco.

"Harry none of these are on the list. Why are you getting them?" Draco asked examining each of them then looking back at his own list to make sure he wasn't missing one.

"I don't have my list so I'm just choosing a few that look interesting. Besides if I don't get all that I need now then I'm going to have to come back another time, this way I'm just ensuring a future trip here." Harry said paying the man who checked them out. He also got a few of the enchanted bookmarks that wouldn't fall out and if he wanted wouldn't let other people open his books. Passing over the 15 gallons to pay for it he turned to Draco who was laughing a little handing over his own money.

"Harry with plans like those you're going to be in Slytherin for sure mate!" He grabbed both their bags and handed Harry's to him but not before stealing one of the bookmarks. He knew Harry saw and gave him a chance to object but when he didn't he shoved it in his bag.

"I thought Ravenclaw was known for being smart?" Harry asked. He read that Gryffindor was brave and noble, Ravenclaw was smart and quick minded, Hufflepuff was loyal and just while Slytherin is ambitious and cunning. He also most dark wizards were or would have been Slytherin but Ravenclaw had their fair share to. He also didn't mind Draco taking the bookmark, he got two knowing Draco would take one if he did.

"Yeah I guess but I think your plan is more Slytherin. Instead of just collecting what you know you use it. But I can see you in Ravenclaw a little but you should try for Slytherin. That's where I'm going to be." Draco straightened his back when he said that and held his head a little higher. He smiled and Harry who had thoughtful look on his face.

"How do you know for sure what house you are going to be in?" Harry asked puzzled. He didn't know you could choose yourself.

"Well I don't know for sure but every Malfoy has been in Slytherin and I won't disappoint. Slytherin is the best house after all, but Ravenclaw is best after that. Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors are tied for the worst, those houses are filled with dunderheads." Draco explained. Gryffindors might be strong sometimes but they were stupid and didn't know how to use their magic. Hufflepuffs were filled with weak wizards who weren't smart enough to go into Slytherin or even Ravenclaw and weren't strong enough for Gryffindor.

Harry only hmm-ed. He disagreed with Draco but wasn't sure if he should speak out. None of the people he met so far were mean or hurt him but he wasn't sure what he was or wasn't allowed to do. Harry saw all the houses as both the worst and best, each had strength and each had weaknesses. He saw Draco glance at him when he didn't respond but they were at Ollivanders and before he could say some they were walking in.

"Draco I'm not sure if you already have your wand, but I know Harry doesn't have one and this place is near _Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour_ where I can meet you guys. I myself need to do a little shopping and I would be happy to get the rest of your school stuff Draco." She looked to the right once more to make sure the ice cream shop really was very close and walked in after the two boys.

"That would be great Professor, and I still need to get my wand. Father wouldn't take me until I got my Hogwarts letter. We can meet you at Florean's after this." Draco said handing her his letter with the supplies list on it."

"Alright, I'll meet you there in a bit. I'll stop by there and tell them to expect you sooner or later, do take care boys." She said stepping back out. She had no intention of meeting Ollivander more then she had too, that man still creeped her out. She shuddered a little when she remembered her first time meeting him; his big eyes leaned in so close looking into hers then almost shouting when he jumped back and told the story of her own parents' wands.

"Harry Potter, son of Lily Evans and James Potter. Draco Malfoy son of Narcissa Black and Lucious Malfoy." Ollivander said stepping out from behind a shelf filled with wands. He was putting some away from his latest tricky costumer and heard the door wards go off. He watched as Minerva -9 1/2 made of fir with a dragon heartstring core- stepped back out and left the two young boys. Then he observed for a few more moments before revealing himself. He saw how different Harry acted from Draco, Draco would talk slightly loud and pick things up without care and put them down someplace else not caring. While Harry would picking something up cradling it with his hands almost and studies it. He would flip it over feel it and compare it with others then put it down where he got it exactly.

Harry jumped when he heard the voice and put down the long stick not too unlike the one Minerva gave him to cast spells with and stepped back. He walked and stood next to Draco who was still holding a long box but stared at the old man. "Er. Hullo." Draco put the box down and straightened his back but did step slightly behind Harry.

"Are you Ollivander?" Harry asked stepping forward holding out his hand. He saw his uncle do that now and then when he met somebody.

Ollivander nodded and almost ran to take Harry's hand, but when he did grasp it he grapped it with one hand and leaned in until they were alost nose to nose. Harry flinched but kept his eyes open looking straight back at Olivander's wide blue ones. The wnd maker pushed Harry's hair out of the way of his scar and traced it with his fingers for only a second. Then Draco who froze for a moment at the sudden movement pushed him away from Harry.

"Don't touch him!" He almost snarled and put an arm in front of the raven haired boy.

"Draco he wasn't hurting me. Just wanted to see my scar." Harry said pushing the arm away. Then he looked at the old man again puzzled. "What were you saying?"

Ollivander stared for a moment, he didn't say anything to the boy. He was thinking it of course, but nothing out loud.

"Something about my mum and dad." Harry prompted not sure this man had short term memory.

"Curious. I was thinking, rather loudly I admit but thinking about the day Tom came in for his very own wand." Ollivander said glancing at the young Malfoy then leaning in and looking at Harry again. He didn't touch him this time but Harry pushed his hair back so he could see the scar. "13 1/2" in length and a phoenix feather core. He Harry Potter was known as Lord Voldemort later, but it was Tom who got the wand, not he-who-must-not-be-named." He then stepped back and then looked at Draco peering in his face much like he did Harry only he didn't touch him. "Which is your wand hand?" He asked holding out his own hand.

Draco put his right arm into the wand makers and watched as he studied his fingers and wrist. Then he jumped a little when Ollivander jumped back laughing. "What is so funny?" He demanded not liking at all to be laughed at.

"Nothing at all Mr. Malfoy, just how you just like your parents are one of my easiest costumers!" He laughed a little more then pulled out one of the many long boxes on the shelves and pulled out a wand handing it to Draco. Draco moved his hands some and a parade of sparks came out. "Ahh silly of me to think you would be challenging!" Ollivander said then handed him the box. He smiled then turned to Harry.

Harry- who was watching the whole thing with interest. He held out his arm just as the old man opened his mouth and looked at Draco who was trying to cast small spells around with his new wand. He could do lumos but mostly sparks came out when he tried other things.

After bending his fingers back until the hurt, testing his wrist for flexibility and then his elbow he stood back and had a thoughtful look on his face. Harry rubbed his fingers some where they were bent back but studied to old man. He watched as he rand and pulled out a few boxes, handed them to Harry then whisked the wand away and got a few more. It was all very confusing and Draco who now was satisfied with the lumos he can do was watching and laughing at the annoyed look on Harry's face.

Finally after Harry was holding wand long enough to shatter some windows and knock one bookshelf over Ollivander stopped rushing after them so fast. He held out a single wand this time to Harry instead of making him choose out of five or so that he grabbed. Harry took it carefully and on both of their okays- they were ready to dive for cover- he swished the wand. Sparks came out of the end for almost 3 full minutes until they finally stopped and Ollivander-panting a little- furrowed his brow and handed him the rest of the box.

"You Harry Potter. Curiouser and curiouser." He mumbled then went to what seemed to be his desk and got the prices for their wands.

Draco who was very pleased with his own wand, and was amused on how long it took to find Harrys was ready to leave after paying but was startled when he heard that. 'What's so curious? Harry got his wand it just took a while." He said stepping closer.

"Harry's wand is 11" in length and a phoenix feather core Young Malfoy. The wand itself had only one other like it, they share a core. That wand went out to Tom Riddle years ago. It's curious that Harry Potter would get the wand who's brother killed his parents." Ollivander said. "It cost the same as the other though, that ould be seven sickles." He added nodding to both of them.

Harry pulled out the money and was handing it to him when Draco grabbed his hand. "Can't Harry choose a different wand then?" Draco asked handing over money for his own wand but stopped Harry from paying for his.

"Mr. Malfoy it is not the wizard or witch that chooses a wand but the wand that chooses them. If that wand has chosen Harry as its owner then there is nothing I can do. Other wands would be useless to him." He responded looking at him with a hard look. He was getting a little impatient with him, not a challenging family at all.

"Draco it's fine I don't really care who's wand is similar to mine, it won't affect what I do with it or how it works." Harry said then pulled his arm away from Draco's and handed him the money. He nodded to Ollivander then headed out the store pushing his wand up his sleeve.

Draco followed taking another glimpse at the old wand maker who disappeared behind a shelf of wands no doubt righting the one Harry knocked down. He scoffed a little then ran to catch up with Harry. When he looked at the ice cream parlor ahead of them he waved to Professor McGonagall who was arriving just as they were.

"Got your wands then? Good, in fact boys if we leave here now we can eat lunch at Hogwarts and come back another day. I need to give something to the Headmaster immediately anyway and the bags of books you have must be a pain to carry around." she said smiling down at the boys.

"We will come again though?" Harry asked looking around him again.

"Yes, we still need to get you you're school supplies anyway Mister Potter, though you might come with Remus instead of us." She added on a afterthought. He was the one they chose to explain everything to him so he probably would take him here for shopping. He nodded and Draco who was strangely silent grinned at his then wrapped his arm around his waist and held Minerva's hand who pulled out her wand and apperiated them back to Hogwarts, not knowing she had the Philosopher's Stone in her pocket, and a man in a turban staring after her.

**Hi! So a bit longer then the other chapters I think.. I wanted to go in more detail about his first trip but for some reason this is what was typed haha:) Reveiws please? I might not post for a little while, I'm going to try and work on my other stories a little. Sorry! **

**reveiwwwwwwsss please? .**


	8. Chapter 8

**So yeah, longer then I thought it would take and much worse then I thought it would be. I am going to keep working on this chapter, come back to add and edit it but I figure I should just put it out there. Suggestions would be so welcome so even though it's probably going to change a lot, please review? please?**

"Harry can you have Millie show you to your rooms then the Great Hall? I presume Albus will want us to eat our meals there." Minerva said after they walked through Hogsmade and entered the giant school. Harry nodded and started leading the way she knew was to her houses dorms. Minerva hardly letting herself continue to be shocked by the young Potter just nodded in approval when they took the right staircase and then headed toward the headmaster's office.

Draco wasn't sure what to do, Harry didn't seem mad but he wasn't responding. He would ask him where to next then Harry would just point. He tried multiple times to talk but even grabbing his bag didn't help, Harry just stumbled and reached for the wall for support then moved on in a bigger hurry. Draco slowed down so he was a little behind and just watched, soon he realized how Harry would often reach for the wall for support then stop and rush a little more. Draco tried to offer help but he just shook his head.

"Harry, you obviously aren't feeling well! Just let me carry your bags, or ask Millie for help." Draco tried to reason. He wasn't really looking where they were which was sure to bit him in the butt later when he got lost. He shrugged the thought off as another reason to stay with Harry and focused again on the way the raven haired boy stumbled.

Harry however was looking where he was and noticed how they were nearing the stairs. If he couldn't make it up those then he would ask Millie for help knowing Draco would take him to the hospital wing if he didn't but headed there anyway. He shrugged off the latest attempt of the blond's to help him. He turned and shook his head then went on. He didn't trust his voice enough to even say a single 'no'.

Draco was vaugly aware of going upstairs but he was mostly thinking of the best way to scoop the boy up and piggy back him the rest of the way without freaking him out.

Harry was excited when they reached the top their rooms weren't far away. He tugged Draco up next to him and leaned on him just a little trying to get him to shut up. It worked.

Draco wrapped his arm around Harry's and helped him up the final steps.

Harry fell.

Draco grabbed the air where he was only seconds before and reached out to catch him. He missed.

"Harry!" He called down again already racing down the stairs to meet him.

Harry landed on his back winded then sat up and puked to the side. He hit his head before he could protect it then his wrist while he was protecting it. He wasn't sure why his shield that protected him from every other kind of blow failed him here but he didn't have much time to think about it.

"Merlin Harry are you okay? Did you hit your head? Can you see? Are you in pain?" Draco said in a rush. He felt Harry's head where he was holding it and was scared shitless when his hand came back red. "Dammit!" he cursed under his breath. "Okay um. Okay Harry don't go to sleep okay? Don't go to—" He was cut off by Harry passing out in his arms. "Shit." He mumbled one more time before he called Mille.

"Master Draco sir? Just Harry?" Mille said when they called. She wasn't aware that Master Draco could summon her as well but she didn't mind. 'If Master Harry likes him enough..' she thought. She did almost bite his head off when she saw Draco rocking back and forth with her master in his arms and blood on his hands. "Master Draco sir! Whats you do with Harry?!" She screeched and ran over. She hardly minded that she wasn't ever supposed to treat one of her masters like that. Her master was hurt and that's all that mattered.

"Millie Oh merlin I don't know! He was feeling sick I think and stumbling and-and I tried to help him but he wouldn't say anything and the next thing I know he's on the ground!" Draco said not looking up. He was paler then usual and couldn't stop staring at the bleeding boy in his arms.

"Gives Harry to me sir or grab on. We is going to the white room." Millie said her voice strong. Out of all the house elves she was the most commanding in times of need a quality the headmaster took into consideration when he chose her to take care of him. While she would never betray her current master she wouldn't act as expected when she felt the situation was urgent like such. Draco reached for her and she held out her arm ready to apperiate to the white room-or hospital room.

Draco probably did notice how the house elf was treating him like an equal and it probably disgusted him some and even more when he reached out for help from her but he couldn't think. He wasn't even sure what he felt really just that he never wanted to let the black haired boy go. His mind couldn't process what he was feeling and he didn't try. He would just hold on.

When they arrived at the hospital wing only seconds later Millie glanced at her master once more then disappeared again to get the lady in white that could make him better. She didn't usually come out of the kitchens this much, she was a full time cook if she wasn't assigned to someone so she didn't got out and explore or clean the castle. She did know however where all the authority figures were.

Madam Pomfery almost screeched in a very ungraceful way when the house el appeared. She knew from looking that something was wrong just from the look of distress on the little elf's face. She grabbed her hand and thought of what could have gone wrong, most of the people in Hogwarts could heal themselves if they had a cut or headache even in some cases a broken bone and it's not like they ever got anything worse than that very often. When she saw the two boys and blood on her white sanitary floor she was reminded they had guests. Hurt guests it seems. She levitated the one bleeding on a bed before casting a diagnostic spell on him and turning to get some of the blood replenishing potion before turning to face her patient. She was only a little surprised when it was Harry and not Draco but she made sure Draco only had Harry's blood and not any of his own absently. She already poured the blood potion down his throat and healed his wrist and head the best she could before he woke up and she was still waiting for the diagnostic spell to show the extent of them. They looked minor but never jump ahead on a head wound, every healer knew that much. She looked back down at the blond who was sitting on the bed still staring and the blood now dry on his hands.

"Madam I don't know what happened he just fell. I mean he wasn't feeling well then he fell down the stairs and Millie came and then we were here." Draco said looking up at her. His eyes were still wide but he was less pale. She just handed him a wet cloth for the blood and water spiked with a calming drought. When he drained the water and wiped the blood she sat down next to him and he leaned in. This happened a lot though no students would admit it when they brought in their friend sif they were hurt. Especially blood. Even if they're okay with blood in general seeing a friend bleed can traumatize them some. She waited until his breath evened then laid him down on the bed next to Harry's. She tried not to think why the diagnostic spell on Harry hadn't come back yet, it was supposed to be instant and went back to her office and waited. If she didn't get a result soon she would call the headmaster. At that she did when it was over a hour later and for some reason she was feeling drained and Draco who would normally be up by now wasn't.

Draco knew he fell asleep by Madam Pomfrey but he couldn't wake up. Not that he wanted too really, he didn't want to do anything. He didn't know where he was but he was happy. Just the thought of leaving this place made him sad, he had nothing with him but he was happier than he could ever remember. Draco wandered aimlessly not really thinking about anything but at the same time thinking of everything.

Madam Pomfey after using her magic to call Dumbledore fell into a uneasy sleep. Until she was asleep, then she forgot everything there was to worry about. She was in the same place as Draco though they never saw each other. She wandered aimlessly not really thinking but was a little more curious about where she was then Draco.

Harry was just where he wanted to be. He knew he was surrounded by people who would protect him and he wasn't hungry for the first time or tired. He didn't have a list of chores to do and he had all the time in the world it seemed. All around him the feeling in the air was pleasant, the smell was different then the sent of blood he had gotten used to in his cupboard. There wasn't anything around him that he could see but he knew they were there. The only problem he had was he couldn't think. Every time he had a thought something would make him stop make it seem unimportant and of course that just made it all more important to think about. After wandering he almost couldn't remember where he was. Needless to say it scared Harry, his mind has always been his safe place. Where went when he couldn't be where he was. Now it was gone and Harry wasn't sure what to do.

Dumbledore after getting the alert from the healer about Harry was shocked. He didn't think Harry would manage to hurt himself this early for sure. He finished the last of the letters he was writing before heading down. The sight of the Healer and the two boys fast asleep first didn't worry him until they wouldn't wake. The blond and the Healer looked peaceful, even when Dumbledore tried to awaken them with magic they hadn't stirred. Instead the effects resulted on Harry. If he spoke to the blond Harry would hear it. Naturally it confused Albus and he tried to pry open one of their eyes to see where their minds' wandered off too but found a solid wall Albus couldn't get through blocking them. He fire-called Severus and left a message when nobody answered and waited patiently in the wing sucking on one of his lemon candies. Soon he was asleep himself, but not before writing a note explaining to the potions master what he had concluded about the situation and transfigurating his chair into a more comfterable one.

He was greeted by a frantic looking Harry Potter and the thoughts of Madam Pomfrey and Draco Malfoy. Like the rest he couldn't think clearly but like Harry he realized that wasn't helping their situation. And knew enough his situation wasn't very good in the first place. He and Harry both asked questions to make sure they stayed alert, what happened before they came here and what happened at random points in their past. Not going unnoticed by the old Professor Harry mostly nodded and only spoke about his past when directly asked about. Even then less details then he would have liked. Harry told him what he assessed from the place and Dumbledore added what he thought it was. The solution was to try and break their minds free, as far as he could tell somebody cast a spell on Harry in Diagon Alley that made Harry feel sick and Harry's magical core not used to this much magic around him in the first place let alone spell on him reacted by pulling magic to him making him feel sick like he was. The spell's effect was to draw people near him- maybe to get the fact he was Harry Potter out?- so the too combined resulted in Harry's unconsciousness drawing other people's unconsciousness. What Severus had to do was undo the spell casted on the young boy or they would have to wait it out. Eventually Pomfrey and Draco would join them when they realized that they couldn't think clearly or leave this place but for now it was the two of them and Dumbledore was almost out of stories he felt comfterable telling a 11 year old.

Severus groaned- a thing he would never do in an anothers' company- and wrote back to the headmaster. Though it was no use and the old man had gone and done whatever he had planned far enough to need Severus there to clean up the mess he still wrote back. Albus once said the letters did reach him sometimes at odd hours of the night disrupting his sleep or something of the sort. A small payback Severus called it.

He was half expecting an enraged healer trying to get the headmaster out of the wing and Dumbledre trying to make it last long enough until Severus got there. The lady had every right to kick the old man out of there but somehow Dumbledore always managed to prolong the visit. He would write to Severus who with his potions offer assistance causing enough of a distraction so Dumbledore could do what he needed in the place. Instead he saw them all fast asleep. He snorted at the sight of them and almost walked out then not intending to join their nap time break but then he saw the note the old man sent him. And then he felt dreariness wash over him. He frowned and read the letter explaining Albus's theory and nodded in approval before setting a barrio around the boy. It would most likely lessen Snapes efforts to stay awake. He examined the three of them and set to work.

Severus already knew the spell used so he did the counter to it and watched them stir. The Potter boy stirred the most and almost fell off the bed from rolling away from him but stayed asleep. Dumbledore started to smile slightly but continued sleeping probably knowing it was being taken care of and Draco and Madam Pomfrey just shifted a little and slept on. They were no longer trapped in their sleeping state and were just sleeping now.

Dumbledore smiled when his thoughts ran clear again and almost laughed when the raven haired boy tensed. He would leave soon but while he was in Harry's mind he was thinking about going through his memories. With the boy's permission of course.

Harry felt when the barrier lifted off his mind and he could think better. Wake up or continue to sleep his choice. He was about to awaken when the old man who joined his asked to see his memories. He showed the black haired man that took him here and that man obviously trusted him so he led him to his library and watched for a while. The black shadow that followed him usually wasn't there and though he found it odd he nodded to the man and left.

Draco was almost sad when he started thinking some more. He was happy where his mind wandered aimlessly and now that he had thoughts that were important it seemed much better to not having them. He did want to see Harry again though so he woke up.

Madam pomfrey had much the same thoughts as Draco only her concern was to make sure the two boys were okay. She wouldn't have minded a little more time wherever she was but didn't mind coming back either. It was fun there not really caring but here where she thought freely there was much more exciting things to do.

Harry opened his eyes and sat up putting his arm out in front of his face. It was a reflex he had since his uncle found hitting him would wake him up. Even though Harry started waking up earlier and earlier until his Uncle gave up on it he didn't try to change his habit. Better to be on the safe side. He glanced around and saw the same black haired man from before-Professor Snape- standing a little away from him and Draco and the Healer wake up. The headmaster attained a look of awareness on his face but didn't open his eyes or sit up straighter.

"Harry are you okay? What happened? Does your head hurt?" Draco asked when he his friend. The blond missed the way he narrowed his eyes at the old man in the chair before turning toward him. He watched the green eyes when he nodded his head and sighed a little. He saw his uncle watching them then seeing them awake leave. He saw the headmaster still asleep in a chair and the Healer scurry around Harry.

"And you Draco? Did something happen to you guys?" Harry asked. He was a little alarmed when they were just waking up as he was but asking the Witch tending to him wouldn't give him the answers he wanted. Probably just questions about how he was feeling ignoring the ones Harry was asking.

"I'm fine, and I guess Madam Pomfrey is too. You look a little better do you feel okay now?" Draco asked leaning against his pillows but still facing the young Potter.

"Yes I am fine, feeling much better. Think she will let me go?" Harry asked glancing at the witch. Before Harry could get an answer from the blond though the medi-witch came back over.

"Mr. Potter the diagnostic spells I cast on you before still haven't come back which is nerve-racking. I have a theory though, do you mind lowering the shield you developed around our body? I think maybe it's nulling my spell." She placed her wand on Harry's arm and sure enough it started humming from the source of magic.

"I feel fine now Madam, do you think I could just leave instead and come back if I start to feel sick again" Harry asked. He wasn't sure what the spell was going to do even though it sounded similar to the one she cast on him when he first came here.

"Not at all Mr. Potter until I am satisfied you are fully recovered then you are not to leave the hospital wing!" She said staring down at him.

"Yes Ma'am. Feel free to cast the spell but I really to feel fine now." He answered closing his eyes for a moment willing his shield away.

She just nodded ant cast it. It came back instantly like she hoped and she tried to not tear up at it. She studied the skull where she assumed the damage was but sighed in defeat. Nothing new showed, but plenty of old. If there was anything wrong Harry's body already healed him of it. "Alright I'm done for now I guess, but come back if you feel faint. And here take this at least." She handed him a pain relief potion but waved a dismissal. She would have to consult Helga's portrait on what to do with him. Unless he started trusting Hogwarts and all the students enough to pull down his shield she would need his consent every time, or need to find a stronger spell. Plus his healing rates, she had had plenty of abused children before but none of them developed this. Even young Severus who did have rather fast healing wasn't this fast. But he didn't have so much control over his magic at such a young age either. Harry had amazing magic development, it would put most seventh years to shame and his healing was a mystery. Slightly unnatural but its unlikely healing fast would ever kill him.

Harry hid a grin when he left and walked out with the happy blond. He felt his magic surround him again when he got out of bed and almost shuddered with the familiar breeze. When he used it on purpose then it would arm up but otherwise it would constantly seem like cool air surrounded him. Not many notice, not many were ever close enough too but it still made Harry Happy. It was as close to safe and he felt when it surrounded him offering protection. He could always feel it around him, anywhere he went but now that he was around other wizards he could feel the presence of it even more, it was wonderful.

"AS much as I wish we wouldn't need too, want to see if we can sleep in the Hufflepuff dorms yeah? I mean it would be a lot less stairs for you…" Draco offered. He really hated the idea of staying in the Puff's room but the thought of Harry falling again scared him. Besides it's not like staying in the rooms would make them into the Hufflepuffs, and he and Harry would only be in there to sleep. Or maybe not even if Harry could find a way to sleep in the library.

"The place nearest to the library and an un-used classroom would be best. I don't really care where it is." Harry responded, he knew Draco didn't like the idea of sleeping in the Hufflepuffs' rooms, why he didn't know but the blond scowled when he said it. The library was on the top floor only a little ways to the place they were heading earlier and there were plenty of rooms.

"Well that does sound like the Gryffindor Tower then. And you feel better, don't fall again though okay?" Draco waited until the raved haired boy nodded before he nodded himself and went on. "Whatcha need a classroom for?"

"Well I want to practice things that I read, like the spells and stuff and since were at Hogwarts we can without getting in trouble. I don't want to practice in the rooms in case I ruin them; single places are easier to close off then a room or two." Harry responded. They were heading the same way and now that Harry felt less sick he took more time to memorize his surroundings. There were lots of portraits he noticed, it was now late so some were sleeping but for the most part they were talking amongst themselves trying to figure out why there were students here during the summer. Some waved and Harry nodded in response.

The young Malfoy nodded at the response, it sounded like good reasoning. Of course it would be to bad putting the Gryffindors out of someplace to sleep he thought. "So were really going to be spending most days in the library or practicing spells?" He asked. It was summer, he loved the thought of doing magic and being better at it then the students when they came here but he didn't want to spend all their time doing that.

Harry thought for a second. What else would they do really? Most of his time was taken up by cleaning, and he couldn't do anything that needed money so that left eh library or doing small jobs near the other side of the town to earn a little money. He never spent it really, he saved it and even had a few pounds saved up. He sometimes got a little bit of food when he didn't have food for a while but not often. "What would you suggest Draco?" He asked.

"Well they have brooms here I could teach you to fly… or we could see if Sev could take us to Diagon Alley again or even Hogsmade. Then there's exploring, how cool would it be if we found ALL the secret passageways? I bet there are tons!"

Harry just nodded in agreement. "How about every other day then? One day I choose what we do and the next you do." They were nearing the Fat Lady now and Harry ran over the directions in his head making sure he knew it.

"Great! Today before we head off we will find the room we'll use and see who masters a spell first and whoever does chooses what we do tomorrow. Sound good?" Harry nodded then stoped at the portrait.

"Hello dear, is it the end of summer already?" The lady asked looking at the two.

"I'm afraid not Miss, Draco and I are the only students here. I hope we're not interrupting your vacation…" Harry said honestly not wanting to.

"Oh no dear! In fact, it's really pretty boring around here without you kids running around! And it's a pleasure for you guys to stay here, do come by and talk with me some yeah? And do choose a easy password! I still have last years running in my head!" She laughed some and smiled warmly. Most students were rather rude to her.

"It would be a pleasure! If I'm ever a bother though don't hesitate to tell, and choose whichever password would be easiest for you. I'm sure it gets tiresome having some other person choosing all the time." Harry responded smoothly.

"Well then darling how about Phoenix? It hasn't been used for a while…" She said. It was one of her favorite passwords. And it would be easy, the boy in front of her even though looked not very phoenix like but there was something about him, it would be easy to remember when she saw him. The blond however seemed more like the annoying ones she usually had to deal with.

"Harry c'mon we still have the contest remember? Let's move on already!" Draco said impatiently. He didn't like Harry talking to another person and ignoring him. Especially when he was right there. He resisted the urge to start tapping his foot like how he'd seen his mother when he was taking a long time. He ignored the look of annoyance from the painting and the curious look from Harry but waved them on.

"Well Miss, it seems my companion is eager to see our new rooms. I'll visit you again soon though, if you don't mind." Harry said turning back to the lady. He wasn't sure why his friend as being mean like this but it seemed like the best option to head off.

"Of course I don't mind, I'll see you again dear." She said then opened the door. She started closing the entrance as soon as the polite one was in so the blond had to hurry a little so he wouldn't be hit. She had a smug smile when he glared at him.

"Stupid painting." He muttered dodging the door. "C'mon Harry lets see the rooms then we can start the contest. Any ideas on what spells to use for it?" The blond asked smoothing his hair and turing around to see the young Potter.

"Why were you rude to the Lady? We should go to the library and choose one I haven't read up on or one you have too so I don't have an advantage." Harry added the last part not wanting to be rude himself.

"Harry it's a painting, there is no need to be nice to it. It's fine, as long as you just tell me the right wand movements and stuff I don't think of it as an advantage." Even Harry should know who to respect and who isn't worth it. His father was knowledgeable enough to teach him at a young age to make sure he wouldn't fall into the wrong crowd. If Harry didn't know yet he would teach him, it wasn't his fault really.

"You really think that?" Harry asked the blond. He sat on the ground after trying the chair and finding it uncomfortable.

"Well yeah, sometimes things just aren't worth our time Harry, it's best to pay attention to what's important you know?" Draco stretched out on his stomach and laid his head down so it was level with Harry's.

Harry thought about that, he agreed in some ways that people like Duddley or his uncle weren't worthy of much attention. But how does being a painting make you un deserving? Or a house elf? "How did you decide who was worthy enough and wasn't?"

"Well people you want to be nice to are people who have power, or have good connections with power or maybe people who will get power in the future. People or things that aren't like that just wouldn't be worth it. They won't help you in the long run. If you be nice to them it'll just be a waste of time, not really worth it." Draco said easily. He shifted some so he was laying more on his side now but he was still looking at the green eyes boy.

Harry was hurt, honestly hurt when Draco said that. Draco was Draco's first friend, minus the garden snakes he talked to now and then. Would Draco stop talking to him when he realized Harry himself wasn't worth anything? Even if he didn't it still bothered him that Draco thought that way in the first place. "Really?" He said quietly. Draco didn't hear him but saw that his lips parted to say something.

"Hm?" Draco said leaning in some. He looked curiously at the smaller boy wondering why he wasn't responding.

Harry just shook his head and walked out, turning the nearest corner and hiding behind something before Draco got up to follow him. The portrait seeing the polite small boy distressed slowed down the blond by being 'stuck' for a second then when he tried to shove open a little so he would fall. She didn't want the little Potter any sadder then he was and if the conversation she listened in on was anything to go by the blond would say all the wrong things to make him feel better.

After watching Draco run past him and waiting until his footsteps went away and his magic could feel his presence until he searched pretty far did he move. He walked back to the portrait of the lady he was talking to before and slid down the wall across from her hugging his knees.

"Hey." He said staring not really at her but more near the wall she was hung on. "How do you decide who you should talk too? I don't think the way Draco does is right, only with people with some kind of connection with power doesn't make sense to me. What makes them so special, there not any better people or anything." He looked up at her then looking for an answer. She was the only person he had talked to that wasn't able to hurt her physically-he hoped- and seemed nice enough to listen to him. At leasr before she figured out his secret, but by then he hoped to help her realize that he's more then that. He isn't just a freak, he's Harry too. Even if Harry is a freak too.

The painting 'hmmmed' for a while. She didn't want to say her opinion on the boy, she didn't know the details of why they were here but if this child was distressed over what he thought he must feel something for him. Plus when the blond answered now that she looked back his answers seemed kind of instants, like they were not his own. "Well dear I can't honestly say. There's going to be people who it seems like you should associate yourself with but should and people you think you shouldn't but should. I'm not old but I'm not young and I still don't know how to tell for sure. And even if I did I'm not sure I would share I think most of the thought comes on past experience on the matter and the situation. I will say this though, the way your little friend thinks isn't the right answer, I know that much." She nodded to herself with that answer please with what she came up with. She would hae to speak with Violet about the matter another time and see her views too.

Harry thought about that, it made sense that way but he still didn't agree really. "But miss would by judging who you should talk to on past experience almost be the same as only talking to them if they had power? Like if you had bad experiences with let's say muggles and the next time you meet one you don't trust them and are rude even if they are perfectly nice. And what if they aren't even people, Draco treats house elves like that too. How do you know to talk with a person even if you have no experience?" Harry wondered mostly out loud now to himself. He lost himself in thought about the subject but forgot to stop talking out loud.

"Well then, it seems like the only thing to do in cases like this where you are torn like that are just to talk with everybody- ignoring what or who they are and only judge them on experience you have with only them. Anything else would be biased yes?" The painting declared. She saw the reasoning in what he said and agreed with it. Her answer seemed like the best and most obvious conclusion to the boy' thoughts, and the name Draco was something she remembered. Draco Malfoy, she heard one of the teachers talk about the newest Malfoy student. She remembered Lucious very well, all the times he followed and tormented her lions up here and the way they talked about him and a few others wasn't pleasant. The blond looked like he had hope yet not to become like that and she didn't want to take that hope away. "Here you seem tired, have a house elf bring you a book or two and lie down, wait for Draco to come back and talk to him about it. If the blond passes by I'll tell him you're in there okay?"

Harry nodded and stood up slowly. Even with all the healing he went though some of the worst sores and bruises remained so he still didn't feel like moving much. "Alright thank you for the advice, sorry if I bothered you. Phoenix. He said then started walking over.

"Call me Livvie dear, have a nice rest." She swung open and waited until he as all the way in before closing then started keeping an eye out for a wondering blond. She thought about sending another painting out searching for him but decided to wait and let the other one relax some before sending in his friend.

Harry didn't go to one of the beds, he settled down on the plushy couch not finding it more comfortable then the ground really but if he fell asleep he found cushioned things were better to wake up on. He called for Millie and asked for the ten books that he didn't finish reading, he saw her watching them all put them away but not wanting to interrupt stayed away. She nodded and was back with the next ten minutes holding them and a glass of water. He thanked her then set her on her way and he settled down.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Draco was still searching franticly for his friend hen one of the paintings told him Harry was back in the tower He nearly groaned, he was almost to the dungeons. He started back up though, the painting who seemed to be some kind of old witch going through other paintings and showing him the way. When he finally reached the painting he said the password and after getting a "Shh!" from the Fat Lady entered. Harry was asleep on the couch, a bunch of books surrounding him. It looked like he read all but one and was nearly finished with the last one too before he fell asleep. Draco just smiled, happy to ask why Harry ran later but ran up and got one of the blankets from the beds along with a single pillow and joined his friend. He told himself it wasn't weird, they were just friends and they were both guys so there really wasn't any problem with it. He felt the black haired boy tense when the blond settled down next to him with the blanket covering them both and the pillow under his head. Draco was taller so it worked out, Harry was only a little under his chin so the pillow didn't cover his face or anything. The blond did snuggle a little closer than necessary to his friend and ignored the blush when the young Potter shifted so his face was in Draco's chest but fell asleep soon enough so he wouldn't blush even further when Draco put his arms around Harry in response.


	9. Chapter 9

Minerva heard that they were staying in her Tower and couldn't help but feel a little happy. She wanted young Harry in her house even if he was nothing like his parents. He seemed nice enough and from what he saw he was pretty smart. If anything she knew for sure was that she was powerful, Poppy said something about putting 7 years to shame with his control and even if she wouldn't say that he did match if not surpass 3rd years easily. Poppy tended to over react about things like that but there was no doubt young Harry was a natural at controlling his magic. She headed toward the main entrance thinking about what they could do today. They already went to the Ally and she didn't want to push him into another outing when everything is so new to him. Maybe she would supervise a flying lesson?

Draco was the first one to wake up and to find himself in a position hard to get out of. Somehow during the night he wrapped his arm around Harry so while he used a pillow as a pillow Harry used his arm and his back was firmly against the blond's chest while the young Potter was holding Draco's hand close. The young blond had that one hand under Harry's head and the other on his side not quite holding Harry to him but still making the blond tense some since he wasn't used to sleeping so close to somebody or much contact with anybody but his mother. He remembered slightly Harry turning and facing his chest but after that he was asleep. With his body still tense Draco tried to turn so he could get up leaving Harry to continue sleeping while he did something else. It didn't work very well though because Harry turned and just nuzzled his head to the heat source.

The blond just sighed a little and turned on his back so he wouldn't have his arm around Harry. He wasn't sure if Harry would be okay with this when he woke up or if he should be okay with it. He had sleepovers with Greg sometimes but that was usually just so their fathers could talk. They weren't really close friends. Greg didn't even share a room with him during those nights, he stayed in a guest bedroom down the hallway.

He considered trying to wake Harry up but decided against it when he saw the younger boy's face. The raven boy wasn't tense at all like when he was awake. His face wasn't calculating or cut off trying to hide what he felt and the 11 year old just looked peaceful. He knew most people looked more serene when they were asleep but this seemed different, most people weren't always on guard or looking for the exits like Harry was or calculating everybody's mood trying to figure out if he should get himself ready to be hit. No, most people didn't do that but Harry did. Right now though he let everything fall when he was sleeping and let himself be vulnerable. Draco realized slightly shocked that Harry letting himself be asleep so near Draco must mean he trusted him, sometime during the night the young Potter must have woken up since he wasn't used to so much touch or something comfortable to sleep on but he didn't move or move Draco. He went back asleep probably even in Draco's sleeping arms. Draco pushed any thought of trying to get out of his current position or waking Harry up then and resolved to let Harry sleep as long as he wanted and how he felt comfortable even if it meant being a Malfoy teddy bear.

Harry woke up yawning leaning into something warm. Then he jumped up away from it. Then he came to his senses and remember the middle of the night when he woke up sleeping next to Draco. The young Potter sat back down on the couch next to the blond who after Harry jumped up sat up and scooted over. He had a smile on his face and didn't seem mad that they were sleeping next to each other.

"Good Morning Draco." He said after he sat. He pulled the warm blanket toward him and wrapped himself in it stealing the last bit of bed warmth from it.

Draco was a little shocked at Harry's reactions but smiled when Harry still seemed comfortable. Then he frowned when Harry wrapped himself up. "Morning Harry!" He said brightly then tugged Harry to the floor. He grabbed the blanket from around him and put it over their heads leaning closer to Harry so it made a little dome.

"Draco?" Harry asked when the blond stopped throwing blankets. He remembered his cousin made a fort once like this but he never did and wasn't sure if they did that here. Or why Draco made one.

"Harry want to make a castle fort? We can start with this place then when we reach maximum blanket capacity we can expand to the hallways.. think about it! If we can do this again before they year starts it will be like the best welcoming prank ever!" Draco started planning the giant fort in his head, the other professors would probably be okay with it at least until school or just for now even. Maybe not Sev but he was most likely in his rooms making potions on a free rein well he could so he wouldn't be a problem. If this is how he chose to spend his share of the days they might be able to do most of the castle before the year starts. He would have to convince everybody to let him stay longer though, not that anybody would mind. His parents wouldn't care and the teachers would be glad Harry is with people his age and not barricading himself in the library like he would do without him. Well like they will do on Harry's days.

"Wouldn't we get in trouble? And we would need a lot of blankets, this castle is huge!" Harry like the idea of doing something with the blond even if it meant cutting out some of his library time. Maybe while they were building the blond could teach him what he knew, or he could convince him to looking up some magic to help them. And maybe Millie will join in, if they had a house elf to help them they might be able to get more done and get some of the passageways. Or maybe they should leave the passageways just in case they were in a hurry somewhere. she can warn them about the teachers at least…

"I don't think so, I doubt they will care really. We might be able to get a few like Flitwick or even the Headmaster to help out. Though if he starts making blankets like his robes we will have to stop him. Sev might not care for it but I don't think he is planning on leaving his lab. He has his own house elf bringing him food I bet.

"Can we look up any charms that might help us on it? I bet there might be a expanding charm or one to make things comfortable. We should also use pillows, crawling on the stone floor might hurt after a while. Or if we practice a levitation charm we can make the forts taller in some places so we can walk but leave the floors covered in pillows and have the blankets change position every now and then. And if we look up sticking charms we might make them harder to pick up… I bet Millie can help with that too…" Harry started thinking of everything they could do to make it better. Draco started jumping a little in excitement and thought of more ideas, they missed Minerva walk in hear their plan then walk out laughing silently on her way to the gargoyle.

"Right! So the blankets should change hight making people crawl or letting them walk, sticking charms so they can't be removed and a few to help the building? We might need help on a few but I'm pretty sure we will be able to do the levitating part at least. Or I can learn it while you work on the other ones. I'll tell-ask Dobby to help out and you can ask Millie. To the library?" Draco asked standing and letting the blanket go up with him. it stayed around his shoulders at first but he pushed it down and offered a hand to Harry. He ignored it but got up and nodded.

"Yeah, this count as my day then? I'll practice sticking charms when we get there, they seem the most helpful especially if we get help from Mille and Dobby." Together they headed toward the portrait door and swung it open.

"Good morning Dear, everything alright?" The lady asked looking closely at her new favorite student. Not her student, but he was a student. And who knows maybe she can help him with a few charms. Her specialty was in animgi though. the portraits thoughts went back to four kids she gave hints to before. They were kind enough, not as polite but they were cute. Brothers in everything but blood. Though by the end of their days here that was debatable for a couple of them.

"Yes, we're on our way to the library. If we were to build a fort what would you suggest looking up? Any specific spell or book?"

"Nothing you two haven't thought of I'm sure dears, very nice plan though boys! If you manage to keep it up with the start of school, well you will be giving the Weasly Twins a run for their money! Best of luck!" She waved and Harry waved back before being tugged away by Draco.

"Alright, for the levitation charm you say 'Wingardiom Leviosa' and move your wand like this; see? Keep practicing it with a feather or something." Harry said in a rush on their way down to the library. He looked thoughtful for a moment before he ripped some of his black robes off and focused his magic on it. Soon a feather was in his hand and he handed to the blond who didn't see him. He did that a few times at the Dursley's before, on time making the bacon less charred- not that any of them would notice the way they ate but if their food isn't pretty they claim its disgusting.

Draco looked at the feather Harry was handing to him while they all but ran to the library. He was still confused around the place so it was mostly Harry who was leading but it wouldn't seem like it. Draco was in the lead with his longer legs but Harry moved his hands showing him wear to go. He just nodded and smiled at him taking the feather and his hand. He pulled Harry up so the Potter was doing a slight jog to keep up but was walking ned to the Malfoy.

"Alright I'll practice that first, you do cushioning charms then?" He asked as they entered the room. Harry seemed to relax just slightly in the place so he just nodes and rushed of to find a book on the charm.

"Alright Draco, find us a table. I'll bring back some books." He said before disappearing behind a shelf. Draco chose a table near the windows and stood there looking at the feather. He said the spell in his head a few times before whispering it a little. He then practiced the wand movements until he thought he had them down.

Harry was pulling a few books out of the different shelves and placed them in the air where his magic held them suspended. He got the books that were more for household charms thinking they might have some in there already and was making his way toward the middle where most of the lesson books were. Whenever a teacher chose new books to put on the list they would often add the ones they were replacing to the library- this was where they went. When he got there though he almost walked right through a ghost, not that there only was one there.

The young Potter gulped a little and turned to start walking away- he had no desire to start talking to the dead. Not that he was afraid or intimidated he just wasn't sure how to properly talk to them. Most conversations he heard between adults were about current events and Harry wasn't sure if talking about them to a ghost would be insulting or not. They were dead, did they know about currents affairs? Did they care? They seemed to have been dead for quite a while- would they rather talk about their time? Would it be rude to ask about their time? Harry paused but didn't stop in is mid turn when he heard one of them speak.

"Wait! See I told you oldies I saw some younger ones here. And it's still summer even, I wonder if they're in trouble?" The voice seemed to belong to a teenager, one a few years older then him but probably not over twenty. Her voice sounded smug. For proving the other ghosts (older then her apparently? By just age or ghost(life? span) wrong. Harry debated turning around and decided that not facing them would probably be more rude then accidentally saying the wrong thing.

"Evening." He said an bowed his head slightly but not lowering his eyes. Their customs were still unknown to him and shaking their hands didn't seem possible. From what little he read on the Hogwarts ghosts they seemed like the kind of ghosts muggles described. They were only mentioned a few times in the description of the four houses though there were some ghosts that didn't belong to a house.

"Is it already? It was early morning when we gathered." The one that answered seemed cheery and was looking for a clock. Probably out of habit since there wasn't one in the library, or for show. Maybe he could see how uneasy Harry was?

Looking at the window near the back and glancing at his shadow he did a rough calculation in his head. " Almost noon maybe. So no not evening. Good Morning." Harry corrected himself. He blushed slightly at his mistake but moved on easily enough.

"It seems Myrtle was right after all then. There is a new student here in the castle during summer. Should one of us speak the the headmaster about it?" One of the ghosts asked the rest. They all nodded or shook their heads. It seemed to be a tie so she turned to Harry. "Can you tell us why you are here dear?"

Harry considered them for a moment before nodding. If he didn't want the to know something he could just not tell them, and even so they would find out anyway. This way maybe he could have a decent first meeting with most of them. "Professor Snape and his godson Draco Malfoy, he is over by the tables practicing a levitation charm I believe, delivered my Hogwarts letter. I was living with my muggle relatives at the time despite my magical heritage and for some reason instead on coming later to accompany me to Diagon Alley they came then to deliver it. Professor Snape found my living conditions with them.. unsatisfactory I suppose and brought be to Hogwarts. Draco went home later that night but came back to spend a week here with me and try to help catch me up on the basics of magic."

"Severus Snape?" The same one who asked if it was really evening asked him. Harry simply nodded in reply. "He usually doesn't take interest in any students who aren't in his house. Are you someway related to him perhaps?"

"No. Or not that I'm aware of. I think he came because of where the letter was addressed. It goes to the students room yes?" They all thought a moment before nodding. "Then at the time my room would have been the cupboard under the stairs. That probably intrigued him. I haven't looked up my ancestry yet but I don't think the Snape family line is magical, or old enough to be related.

"Oh are you the Harry Potter then? The one who brought down Tom?" The girl who looked a little older then him asked excitedly. She seemed a little dejected that they weren't in trouble but seemed interested again.

"I am Harry Potter yes but who is Tom? In the wizarding world I'm only known for bringing down Vold- Ohhh is Tom his real name then?" He asked a little excited. None of the books who mentioned the latest dark lord said anting about his past. Mostly only what decidedly 'evil' things he did.

"Thats the one! Though I'm not sure I was supposed to say that." She flew off then through one of the walls. In response Harry furrowed his brow and wondered why she might not have been able to say that. It was obvious Voldemort wasn't his birth name and he didn't have a last name. That he knew of anyway.

"Is it not allowed to speak of a Dark Lord here, or not to give away their birth names?" He asked turning to the other ghosts. While they thought about how they should answer the young Potter, Harry studied them some more. There were two male ghosts and one female now that the teenager left. One male moved his neck carefully when he moved and it had a obvious cut around it. The other male wore some kind of armor, a more grey substance on his chest which could be blood. The female present had long silver hair and grey eyes. Her eyes were the most noticeable part about her and solid, Harry doubted her eyes were any other color then grey in her living life.

"I don't recall it not being allowed to do either of those things. It is not common knowledge of Tom's new name or that Voldemort was Tom but I don't think it was a secret. To be safe I wouldn't go announcing it though." He waited until Harry agreed by nodding before continuing. "You mentioned you had a friend here with you?"

"Yes. Draco Malfoy, the blond by one of the tables. When I left him he was getting ready to practice the levitation charm covered in the first charms book assigned this year." The girl ghost was looking at Harry curiously, the one with a severed neck with a almost amused look and the one who looked like he had a bloody chest was stealing glances at the girl.

"Shouldn't you be practicing too then? If you guys are looking to get a head start in our studies." He turned to the girl, "Maybe they'll be in your house? They are seeking knowledge after all."

"Yes I should be getting back. I just needed a few books from this section if you don't mind." The chatty male and the girl nodded so he pushed a old textbook on each subject behind him and catching and stacking it with his magic before heading back with the books in the air behind him. As he walked by one of the shelves he paused and another floated to him. Examining it he carried it along.

"If you gentlemen will excuse me." The Grey Lady didn't give a excuse but she floated after Harry and made herself invisible. Nearly Headless Nick grumbled about them not being lions before going off to find what Peeves was getting himself into, the Baron looking after the Grey Lady before retreating to the dungeons.


	10. Chapter 10

"So already the two boys are planning pranks?" Albus asked cheerfully to Minerva who was telling him about the plan the two boys were in the midst of making.

"Yes, and from the sounds of it the prank should give the Twins a run for their money by itself. This year will be filled with havoc if the Weasley pair see it as a challenge." Minerva chuckled. She was a fan of the pranks herself, as long as they were harmless and didn't do any harm or create mean feelings. Now and then they would do one for revenge and it would be embarrassing for the one they pranked and she made sure to take points for those.

"That is wonderful news! Harry must already be healing mentally if he is planning things with young Draco. Have you talked to Madam Pomfrey about the nutrition potions for him? If we want to undo any of the damage his relatives did we should start now." Albus said still cheerfully. Seeing Harry's memories, the ones he had time to before the boys ran off together, crushed him. After seeing her nephew on her doorstep and reading the letter Petunia just put him in the broom cupboard until he started crying so much she had to feed and change him. When Vernon came home Petunia told him everything, her witch sister, the magical world and her own opinions on how freakish they were. His mind was easily pliable with the new information and got it stuck in his mind that young Harry was the Devil's child or something similar and treated him as such.

"Yes, Severus said he would start brewing more and see about some custom ones for him. Pomfrey only has a enough batches for a couple of days but agrees that he should have them. Because of his malnutrition he should have one at every meal instead of just the usual breakfast. For a while after he starts filling in he might be able to take on just at breakfast by the time we open." Minerva told him. She was sad that he had to take so many, they really did taste horrid, but was relieved once again that Severus was curious enough to figure out Harry's homelike and bring him here. She was eager to start trying to make up for what happened to him. Not that anything could ever fix years and years of abuse.

"Good good. At least he has something to experiment with now hmm? I feel like he has been rather restless even before the summer. Anxious to start a new project now that he finished his last one." The headmaster's eyes were twinkling blue again so Minerva laughed a little and made her exit. She already sent most of the letters and the other ones were waiting for available owls but she was going to go through the log, by hand this time, to see if there were any other glaringly obvious abuse cases like Harry's. If he somehow was able to get to Hogwarts with his relatives permission then they might not have realized his abuse. They weren't looking for it, they would only look for a young James probably with his looks and some cleverness from Lily. They might've made up excuses for his size and wight, introverted personality and lack of any magical knowledge.

There should be no chance of that ever happening. In fact she was thinking of some more ideas to help reveal abuse cases, checkups when they get to school. Thorough ones to check for old injuries and nutrition problems along with mental ones. Words can hurt, especially the young or when told by people they want to accept them. Maybe the head of the houses could spend their first weekend or week going to all of the houses to check living arrangements there too.

Thinking of more ideas that they might use to ensure the safety of their students Minerva walked back to her rooms. She tried to enjoy hard stone floors while they were there too and tried not to think how hard it might be to walk on pillows or to crawl around. Did laugh at the picture Severus would make. She made a note to help them with the sticking charms or even some runes so he couldn't banish them.

Harry blushed as Draco laughed again. He wasn't mad or ashamed more just embarrassed. He forgot that he hadn't practiced any actual spells so when Draco asked for a demonstration of a summoning charm Harry couldn't do it with his wand just with his mind. That incident got him thinking so while they both practiced it Harry tried other spells. It turned out he couldn't even do a levitating charm with his wand.

"C'mon Harry! Wingardium leviosa! You can do this effortlessly without a wand!" Draco encouraged him. He really did find it funny Harry had trouble with spells. Not in a mean way, he would never mock him for it but having him control his raw magic to do whatever he wanted then not be able to use a wand went against every other wizard he had ever heard of. Mostly they tried to do what Harry was able to instead of the other way around.

"I know Draco! I'm saying to words correctly right?" The blond nodded, "And the wand movements?" Harry continued and demonstrated. The blond watched then nodded again to him with a smile. "So why isn't it working?"

"Magic Harry! That's why! You aren't used to directing your magic out through a wand, maybe not even your fingers or something that small. Maybe you aren't pushing enough or any magic out!" Draco exclaimed. It was true, Harry mostly used his palm or whole had to use his magic. Focusing it on his wand might be tougher for him if he's used to just his hand or controlling it as it goes through the air.

Harry paused thinking about it. Of course! Draco was brilliant! He was trying to block his magic from going freely, including magic going through the wand! But now if he let it all go through the spell would be to powerful and just slam it to the roof. He would have to watch how much magic he pushes through the wand. He looked determinedly at the feather again. "Wingardium Leviosa!" He said quietly. He felt the magic try to go through his hand again and this time he made it slow down so he only felt a little going to his wand and let it flow out through the tip. The feather rose a foot off the table and both boys grinned widely.

"That's great Harry!" Draco cheered and ran over to hug him. He Saw Harry flinch as he neared and tense but when there was no pain and Draco didn't let go he relaxed. He missed contact now the blond realized. Before he hugged and wrapped himself around Harry to reassure him that he wouldn't hit him and to assure himself that Harry was protected but now that he was used to more then just a hug from his mother when they were in public and a passing shoulder pat from his Father he wanted more contact. It was perfect anyway, he would get what he wanted and Harry would get used to touch without assuming the worst about it. He grinned extra wide when Harry put the hand he wasn't holding his wand in on his back and one armed him in return.

"Now try doing the summoning to make sure you have the feeling down and we can ask Dobby and Millie to help us with cushioning and sticking charms!" Draco told him.

"Accio book." Harry said under his breath. He thought hard of a book he remembered passing and instead of just calling it to him he pictured it sliding carefully out of the bookshelf then go to him so it wouldn't hit the bad of the shelf or anything in its way. He wasn't sure on the details of the spell, would it try to make the object go in a bee line to him and not know to go around anything? He would experiment later but since he cast the spell with a wand using a bit of the magic in the room to help probably didn't hurt.

He grinned brightly as the book came toward them and snatched it out of the air. Hearing his blond companion laugh some he turned to him puzzled.

When Draco saw the thing Harry summoned was a book he had to laugh a little. It was just like him to use his first summoning attempt for a book! He tried to think about what else he knew about Harry and come up with something else he would summon, coming up with nothing he laughed harder and bent at his waist trying not to let the laughter tears fall. When Harry turned to him puzzled, his brow furrowed slightly and biting his bottom lip with his head tilted very slightly to the side he stopped laughing and just smiled brightly at him.

"Sorry Harry, its just.." He giggle again and the raven boy's brow furrowed further. Draco reached out to rub it out slightly and he sat on the table. "You'll get wrinkles if you do that you know. I was just laughing 'cuz it was so _you_ to summon a book first! I, and probably most of the others when they first learned this charm, used a cushion or something lighter!"

"Oh." Harry said What else was there to summon? They were in a library after all. Book seemed like the easiest thing since they were right here. He shrugged and pulled out a seat at the table Draco was sitting on. "So I got it down right? Should we read up on the charms first before we ask Millie and Dobby?" Harry asked looking at the selection of books they had lying about. He noticed some had nothing to do with the prank they were planning and just ones that held something interesting in the titles and pushed those to a different pile. He could bring those to the tower later to read with any free time he got.

"Sure. But not to much history or theory on it, we're going to have enough of that when we get to school. Well come to school here to learn and stuff." The blond agreed.

"Alright so just enough to cast the spell efficiently?" Harry asked and started sorting through the books again. He put aside a few more book that focus solely on the history of spells and charms, the maker, the original use, failed trials and such. He would look through those later too. If only for something to do sometime when there was nothing else.

"Yeah! I bet we'll learn all that in class and I don't want to be too bored so we should wait. Sitting through something where you already know everything would be dull." Draco said and started helping with the books.

"As much as I would like to know what you brats are unto I must steal Potter away for an hour or two." Drawled a smooth voice from behind them. Draco jumped and tried to hide the books from his godfather without drawing attention. From the smirk dancing on the potions master's face he already saw. Draco blushed a little and just stood still waiting for somebody else to talk.

Harry who felt the potions master come toward them didn't jump but turned around only after Severus spoke. "Sir?" He asked looking into his eyes.

Severus meant to make a snarky comment back but reminded himself calling him Potter was probably the worst he could do without making him shy away. It had nothing to do with the bright green eyes boring into his. "I require your presence. You can come back to whatever you and Draco were doing immediately after if it does not lead into curfew or a mealtime." He said instead. He felt a little less guilty of calling him Potter and his godson by his first name, his shoulders sagged a little but he kept his obviously not totally sincere smile on his face, when he got exceed about coming back.

"Alright sir. Draco would you mind looking it up then? Then you can master it and brief me when I get back or something." He said and started stacking the books he decided to read later. Looking at his professor he asked "Can we stop at the tower so I can drop these off?"

"That is fine. Do hurry though I do not have all the time in the world to spend with future students." Severus said the turned away.

"Bye Harry! Have fun with Sev, hurry though we still have loads to do!" Draco called after his friend. He looked at the books and sighed, this should be left to Harry in the future, he thought and started pulling books toward him.

After stopping at the tower and putting the books on the nearest table Harry ran out and waved to the portrait before running after Snape who started walking again as soon as the Fat Lady swung open to let him of out the Lions' den.

Harry fell into a combo of walking fast and then jogging a step or two to steps next to Snape as they walked down the stairs. Severus didn't wait up for him at all despite the difference in their leg hight. Harry looked up for a second at the man who rescued him before looking down again. He wondered what this was about, should he ask? He is obviously better then the Duresleys but would he be okay with him asking questions? He was going to find out what was planned for him soon anyway so Harry held his tung and instead started jogging again after the man.

Severus considered slowing down for the boy, the pace he had now was obviously to fast for comfort. He snuck a glance at Harry who was straggly to not outright run next to him. He was about to slow down a little but a thought struck him, now would be a perfect time for Harry to make a request he might not usually be able to at his relatives. Severus doubted if there was a time they were walking together and Harry had trouble keeping up with them they would to more then to snap at him to hurry. He knew from the whispering portraits and comments the staff members(who arrived this early) were making about his progress. He didn't believe he went from a severely abused boy to a normal, secluded and book obsessed but normal child so fast.

More then likely he was trying his best to act normal, maybe following Draco's lead to act how a young boy normally would. Or a neighbor or schoolmate. He snuck another glance at the boy next to him, no doubt any of the boys he was trying to copy would be complaining about the pace by now, no doubt he knew that. So why wasn't he? Severus started down the stone steps the were nearest to his office and not well known. Hardly any students used them and the majority of those were his Slytherins.

He looked at Harry again and swung his door open and stepped to the side to let the boy in first. Potter would be in Slytherin or Ravenclaw,. there was no doubt. He might be as loyal as a Hufflepuff or as brave as a Gryffindor but he would never fit in there. His sanctuary was the library nothing a Gryffindor would understand, he knew how to lie and understood the real meaning of betrayal and not having anything to his name, he knew what it would be like to have to monitor your actions to those around you in order to survive, Harry knew that not everything light was good or dark was bad, or even that the good guys are always good. He wouldn't fit in anywhere but with the ravens or his snakes. He would probably do better with his Slytherins then the claws but his thirst for knowledge is un paralled.

"Sit, would you care for a drink of some kind Potter?" He said and sat on the couch that was in front of his fire. There was a chair closer to it that faced him slightly and he decided to let the boy who might not be used to dungeons cold sit next to the only heat source.

"No thank you sir." Harry replied and sat on the chair. Sitting on the couch would be a little to close to the potions master.

"Fine, Mipsy!" Severus called and he moved a few start papers from the table where he set down some notes earlier.

"Yes master Potions sir?" a house elf squeaked and popped in. Harry smiled and waved, Mipsy was one of Millies friends and they were introduced. "Just Harry sir is with Master Potions Sir! What can Mipsy be doings for you twos?" She asked and waved shyly at Harry well wincing when Severus' cold eyes fell on her questioningly.

"Can you bring me some black coffee? And have some more ready for later please." He requested he held up a finger in a 'hold on' sign as he turned to Harry again, "Last chance Potter, you need anything?" He got a shake in response. "Then that is all." He said and turned back to the elf who nodded.

"Bye Mipsy, say Hullo to Millie and Dobby for me will you when you get a chance?" Harry said and smiled.

"Sure things Just Harry!" She said and popped out only to return with coffee a few seconds later. She waved again before popping out.

"You've met the elves?" Severus asked as soon s he drunk some of the coffee.

"Yessir, Millie introduced me to her friends in case I called her and she was busy and couldn't come right away I could call them." Harry said.

Snape made a agreeing sound and drank some more coffee. Potter was here so Severus could try to figure out his mind some more and it would do no good if he fell asleep or was to tired to do anything. He wouldn't look at many more memories, maybe a few so he could give them in court if needed but he mostly wanted to study his technique. After the first time he entered the forest and he couldn't remember reading about that particular kind of defense he looked through all his books on the mind arts and found nothing that matched exactly. From what he saw before Harry showed him his library, another abnormality, it looked like a mix of a few. Something not unheard of but was not common and was rarely seen after a century or two ago. Finding someone with that kind of mind set up today is extremely rare and the scholar in Severus wouldn't miss this opportunity if he could help it.

"At your relatives house I entered your mind. Do you remember?" He got a hesitant nod. "Good. The defenses around your mind library and your mind library itself are part of a mind art branch called occumulcy. When I entered your mind I used something called it is agreeable with you I would like to do so again. I will not go through all of your memories like I planned earlier but more studying your defenses. I will not hurt you and if you want me out then all you need to do is tell me or expel me."

"I'm alright with it sir, but if you do go to the library do you think you could look at the black book too? I haven't been able to figure it out. You don't need to or anything, I still haven't really looked up anything about the mind arts so the answer might be there."

"If I do encounter it I will study it for you and try to see what it is. From what I can tell it seems you have memories in your books and that is a dark books that haunts you in your own mind yes? It is most likely just a extra traumatizing experience you might not have been able to get over yet and it still bothers you even if you don't know it. It will not be my priority however."

Harry nodded and shuffled a little in his seat. Did he somehow have to invite him into his mind?

"Just keep your eyes open Potter." Severus said and leaned on his knees toward Harry. He stared into the brat's eyes and whispered a silent l_egilimency _this time expecting the forest he thrust himself into.

A/N

**Sorry for the long wait! I wrote this a few hours after I posted chapter nine then went to review it a day later and thought I posted it after that. It wasn't until my friend asked if I was updating soon that I resized I hadn't and probably should(:** **The next chapter is started and I'm thinking about introducing Remus in that one so feedback on that if you will? He would be a little early but I'm excited to write him!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hii! Alright so before I start the chapter I'm going to clear a few things.**

**Firstly, updates are going to be about one a month. It might lessen as the story goes on but for right now that's the best I can do**.

**Secondly, as for the updates, reviews will actually make it go faster. Suggestions and helpful comments to what you do and don't like will get me writing more. And probably better.**

**Thirdly, as for Draco and Harry's relationship; they are ****_friends _****right now. It will turn to something more later but that won't be until at least third year. They are 11 people! I want them to be a little more mature when they start something more. But that won't mean that they will just be friends either, both of them will rely on each other. A lot. They will be everything 11 year olds need, family, friends, support, confident. Their lives will revolve around each other. It just won't be romantic until they know what romance is.**

**Anyway, I don't own a thing and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Certainly took long enough to appear yeah? On with it then, **

**Chapter 11.**

Severus was ready this time when he thrust himself into the dense forest. It still took him a moment to get his bearings and decide where he wanted to start his study. The odds of him going towards the library where everything was stored was slim, unless it was to map the position. In fact if it was alright with the boy and he could get a good enough map of the place drawn out he might try entering multiple times to see if anything moved to try and confuse people who enter.

In no part of his plans was there a free moment to look for the black book or go through anymore of the memories. He'd seen enough to know he was horribly abused and that was all he had to. If he could help it he wouldn't go through the brat's library again.

They brought up the memories of his own childhood.

Meanwhile in the library a certain blond was looking out a window longingly. He wasn't going to abandoned the project he and Harry were working on but he did make a promise to not let Harry coup himself up in the library. That just wouldn't do, he needed to have fun with Draco outside too.

He glanced at the book in front of him that was opened to the sticking charms before setting it down and deciding it was a good time for a break.

"Dobby!" He called and sat up. He tried to look like he usually did at the manor but he wasn't home and it just didn't feel right here. So instead he leaned back in a comfortable position.

The house elf arrived with a 'pop' and a low bow. "How may Is serves you Master Draco Sir?" He asked before standing up.

"Just bring me a few snacks, fruit or a sandwich or something." Draco said without looking. After a second thought where he heard Harry's voice in his mind saying how he used to be treated like one and how Millie was his friend too he turned to look at Dobby who looked like he was about to pop out. "Please." He added a second before and laughed at the shocked look he received.

If it made Harry sad when he did that he better get in the habit of being nicer. He wouldn't lose his friend to being a prat. Besides why did he treat Dobby like that anyway? He wasn't a wizard like him but Dobby had magic, and he served and pretty much raised Draco when he was younger, what did he do to make him treat the elf so poorly?

Dobby arrived a second later and Draco looked at the eld considering for a second before dismissing him with a 'Thanks'. While munching on the mango bits and kiwi brought for him he thought more on why he did things.

Why he treated house elfs that way.

Why he didn't consider other people as important as himself.

Why being a Malfoy was such an honor compared to other Noble families and families that work in the ministry, even higher up then his own Father.

Why, even if they still had magic, mudbloods were so bad?

Harry still wasn't used to people being in his mind. Going through his memories and being able to talk with just looks with the headmaster and Mr. Snape, it was weird.

Not freakish though.

He looked as the potions master started walking through his mind, wondering what he wanted to do. The forest didn't end, just looped back to the beginning. and the library never stayed put. It was always shifting around and the landscape changed too, it was almost always a forest but sometimes there would be a creek or something running through it. Other then the trees and various other plants he didn't think there were any animals but anything was possible. As much as he liked to pride himself on knowing his mind fairly well he still found new things when he entered sometimes.

Harry blinked out from watching Snape who seemed capable of not getting lost in his mind and turned his attention to the library. He didn't have any memories that needed sorting since they automatically went where they were supposed to. Unless like a few nights ago when something traumatic, such as finding out he was a wizard, happened and he needed to create a new shelf for those. Looking at the considerable smaller space that only had a few small books on them he figured the biggest one was filled with Draco. Even the cover of it was a mix of pale blond and a silver color. The bindings were green- his favorite color and the vibe from it was one of the happiest in the whole place.

Harry walked over to it with a slight smile the happiness of it already affecting him and ran his hand over the spine. He could hear some of the memories play out in jumbles, the first time they talked and Harry woke the blond with a start, Draco Minerva and him at Diagon Alley, them chattering about the fort-prank then Draco waving him off when Severus came to get him. He grinned wider before running his hands on the other spines. Memories of Severus, Minerva and the Headmaster snuck to the front of his mind and even the halls of Hogwarts and stores of Diagon Alley cropped up. This bookcase was definitely full of the best memories of his life.

Thinking hard but with a smile he decided to make a new room, maybe a new floor if a single room wasn't enough, for the memories of the magical world. It was a new part of his life and so far it had been brilliant so he mind as well celebrate it somehow. Harry moved the shelf and looked at the blank wall that was behind it. It was a light color that changed constantly, this time it was green, and he pushed what he now thought of as his magic to it imagining a door appearing. When he opened his mind a creamed color entry was there and pulling it open it led to a new room. It wasn't very big yet, about a size of a average bedroom but if needed then it would expand.

He smiled and walked in enjoying the happy feeling that came from it. With only good memories being stored in here it would be much happier then the rows of books out there that were filled with the Dursleys and school. The only good thing in those cases were when he got away from his 'family'.

Harry shook his head and shoved the shelf next to one of the walls. He thought absently of shoving those years of memories into a room, or the basement since there were so many and filling the main part with the new memories. It would probably be a better idea then shoving the happy ones in a secluded place. He would do that later though, when he was alone in his mind. He didn't want to get to distracted with somebody else there.

Harry sighed and left the room leaving the door open as to not block the waves of happiness coming from it and left the library. Would it bother the professor if he left and did something else? He wouldn't lock the man in his head or anything so he would be able to leave when he wanted, and he wouldn't touch something he wasn't supposed to..

Deciding it would be best to ask he stepped outside and searched the forest for the man's presence. Finding it to the right he cleared the forest in that area until he spotted him. He almost laughed a little at the shocked face he saw as he walked over.

"Sorry sir, I was just wondering if you would mind if I left here while you explored. You would still be able to leave whenever you wanted and if you had any questions just shout them really loudly or not even that just ask and I'll stay in tune with this place while I do something else. And I promise not to touch anything of yours or snoop in your rooms." All of that was said in a rush. After he finished his question he got quite nervous under the gaze of the slightly annoyed potions master. He looked down and wrung his hands a little until he heard the man sigh. When the breath escaped his lips Harry instantly straightened his back from a crouch he wash;t in and dropped his hands to his sides.

"And just what did you expect to do while I was in your mind? Sit there? You are a child, no doubt you will get curious sooner or later, there is a bookshelf with the potions text books I assign each year, busy yourself with those and do not touch anything else." Severus said before waving the small boy in front of him off. He ignored the smile and 'thanks' he got and watched as the trees not just reappeared but grew from the ground. When they went the first time they didn't just disappear either but started de-aging. He blinked as the tallest one finally stopped growing and the Potter shimmered out of his sight.

Just to make sure he wouldn't be lost in the brat's mind because of a moment of arrogance he called out "Potter!"

"Yes sir?" a voice called out from nowhere. It was like the first time he entered before he got lost all over again.

Sighing and wondering if all the notes he made so far were useless now he decided they weren't and went back to work.

Harry, meanwhile was going over to the bookshelf holding the friendliest looking potions books. He already read the one for first years so he grabbed the second one and settled himself where he previously was to read and wait.

_TS_

Severus was both fascinated and a little frustrated. As far as he could tell he had been in the boy's mind for well over two hours and he and thoroughly explored it. There were different stages of the defense he soon learned and when he tried mapping it the paper wouldn't let him and it would rearrange itself without him knowing. The set up for this was amazing and more intricate then he had ever imagined, he wasn't sure how someone so young could handle this kind of scenery in his mmd without getting lost in it constantly or without driving himself mad.

He had no doubt that the boy kept his word and didn't touch anything he wasn't supposed to so if he didn't have a solid body with needs, such as using the loo, he would stay in there. But as it were he did and that led to the source of his frustration. In all his time here he hadn't been able to come close to figuring out where the library -might- lie.

It was extraordinary.

Harry sighed and got up to get the fifth year book off the shelf. He glanced at the clock again and wondered when Mr. Snape would be ready. He needed to get his hands on a book that didn't mainly have potion recipes and uses but one about ingredients. Knowing how to make them without knowing why they work would only get you so far.

He knew there were some in this room, it couldn't only have student textbooks and he wasn't a potions master for nothing. The problem is that he wasn't allowed to read those. There were probably dozens of reasons he shouldn't go snooping.

So he wouldn't. He wasn't going to put his photographic memory to waste and get stuck on things he could make a note to look up later when he had the resources.

Sitting back down he looked over at the professor. He was still in the same trance like position he was in when he entered Harry's mind, only he was leaned back instead of forward so he wouldn't fall. When Harry came back to awareness fully he had to get up to get the book. To do so he had to move the professor who was resting his hands on his shoulders making sure he stayed facing him. He hadn't yet realized that Harry didn't really need eye contact to let people in and out of their mind, if they wanted to enter by themselves they would need eye contact but he could draw in their consciousness without looking into somebody's eyes.

It was just one of those things that happened and that now he called his magic.

Draco ate moodily at where he figure the Slytherin table was. It was at one of the opposite ends of the hall and instead of having scorch and scratch markings all over it, it was still new looking- if a bit worn. He was still waiting for Sev and Harry to show up, it had been hours! What could they be doing?

He angrily stabbed some peas he had Dobby bring him and wished he wasn't in the presence of the teachers that were there so he could sigh or let out his frustration in some way. But because the Headmaster, the head of the houses- minus Sev- and another odd teacher here and there where present he stuck to showing no emotion other then abusing his food a little.

Until the doors opened.

In walked Harry who looked indifferent, as always except when they were talking, and Severus who had a smilier expression just more mask like.

"Harry!" He called and stood up walking to him. Just because he was going to show some emotion didn't mean he was going to act so immature in front of the others. No matter how much he wanted to run to is friend. "Uncle Sev!"

"Hullo Draco." He got in reply from Harry and a ""Draco." that was accompanied with a nod from his godfather. When his back was turned he stuck his tung out at him for a second before hearing Harry's light laugh and catching himself. He blushed slightly before rounding on the raven wizard.

"Where have you guys been? It's half way through dinner! I've been waiting for ages, even got the sticking and cushioning charms to work! Not for that long mind you but I asked Dobby and Millie if they would help with that and they both agreed." He said and started pulling Harry toward the proclaimed Slytherin table.

"Sorry Draco, we both seemed to lose track of time. Severus wanted to take some time to explore the defenses around my mind library and I was reading potions books." Harry said and sat next to the blond. Draco frowned at the space between them and scooted closer slightly so their shoulders were touching. It had been over an hour since he'd seen his friend and he missed him.

"So a potions book and a comatose potions master was better company then me?" Draco asked indigently.

"Of course not, but I couldn't just leave him and go someplace while he was in my mind could I? The fact that I could even read some without trapping him isn't normal, who knows if distance would effect it. Did you want me to give your godfather brain damage?" Harry retorted and stole a piece of bread off the blond's plate. He swatted away the hand that tried to grab it back and laughed as the blond called Dobby asking for another plate of food for Harry but to get one of Harry's pieces of bread in return for the one he stole.

"That was almost Slytherin Harry, turning the blame on me. But you forget my naive friend that I grew up with them." Draco paused to say thanks to Dobby who brought the food and Harry had to smile when his still irate friend turned on him. Even if it was just for show he was being more polite, it was a start. The blond opened and closed his mouth before grumbling about impossible friends and pushing his food toward him. "Just come back faster next time okay? Now eat."

"Alright Dray." Harry said and got a forkful of the mashed potatoes.

"Good. Now eat all of that, I doubt Sev remembered to give you a snack while you were with him which means you haven't eaten until breakfast." The blond said and shoved a goblet of pumpkin juice along with another filled with milk toward him.

Harry looked down and felt a sense of foreboding come to him. What was on him plate was probably a good 2 weeks of food, if he was lucky. Looking at Draco's plate which was almost emptied he looked up at the teachers plate's that held about the same amount as theirs did, if not a little more.

He would eat as much as he could though, this might not happen when they found out he was a freak, he would enjoy it while he could.

Just like how he enjoyed Draco's presence and the teachers being kind to him. If there was one thing he learned with life at the Dursley's it was that when people were nice to you, don't correct them. When they find out who he is they'll no of course and either send him back or lock him up somewhere but before that happened he would act as normally as he could, eat as much as he could and enjoy not being hit.

Though from the looks of it the Potions Master at the head table was already catching on that he wasn't as normal as they all seemed to think. Draco said that he would spend most of his time in his study though so he might be able to stay here for some of the school year if he stays out of Severus' way, the other adults were oblivious so far.

Harry looked back to his friend who was telling him about something and so Harry tuned him back in.

"So I only had to have Dobby help me on the cushioning charms, I got the sticking one myself. Neither are very strong though and won't last more then half an hour. It's a start and they both agreed to help with those. I also practiced the levitation one a couple more times so I have that down pretty well." Draco told Harry. He was very proud of his achievements. The charms they were studying weren't taught until 3rd year at least at the school. But not because they were tough, the theory behind them was complicated so it was put off until then. Anybody could learn spells ahead of their years without the theory, but the magic wouldn't be as strong and you would only just be able to do it.

The reason students weren't taught them until later was only because the history and theory had to be taught along with the spells so they could use them to their full potential and that alone took a while. There was also the side reasoning that as they aged and practiced their magic and learned more about their cores that it would help them, rather then learning the hard way and doing magic wild younger and therefore wilder magic.

But learning spells before even going to Hogwarts for the year was no small feat either, it was very impressive.

"That's great! Do you want to practice those some while I catch up or look up any more spells for it? Like the conjuring one or something." Harry said.

Draco looked at him with a weird expression, "I'll help you catch up of course. We can look up new charms and spells together later. But not tomorrow because tomorrow we are going outside. Oh, and Harry, while you were with Uncle Sev I dubbed you the main researcher. Turns out that books aren't very interesting when instead you could be teaching me. That okay?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders at the blond. He liked research anyway, "Sure. What do you have planned for tomorrow?" He asked.

"Not sure, just the goal to get out of this castle. No matter how amazing it is, it is still summer and you've never flown before."

Harry just nodded at Draco in response of the goal he had in mind. "So the charm?" He asked and picked up his wand. When the blond turned to get his own which was on the table behind him Harry tried not to smile too widely at how nice it was to be with his friend.

_Later that night_

Harry and Draco both yawned on their way up to the tower. The time they spent in the library went fast and before they knew it Professer McGonogall had to find and send them to bed. It was around 10 and the library was about to automatically lock them in.

"Think we should start building the fort day after 'morrow?" Draco asked slightly slurred.

"Maybe, we didn't fully get most of the charms but I think we have them down well enough they should work okay. By the time we're finished with the tower we would probably have enough practice too." The blond's raven companion responded. He finished it off with a jaw breaking yawn that had Draco giggling.

"I think we should do it. The castle is huge and we still need to find secret passage ways! We only have a couple of weeks to finish!"

Harry nodded his consent. "Phoenix. night Vivvie." Harry said to the portrait who smiled at the two of them. She decided not to hold anything against the blond since he was so close to her new favorite.

"Night sweetie." Was what was said in return as they climbed through the hole, Harry shutting the portrait softly behind them before following Draco sluggishly up the stairs.

Draco made his way to where the bathrooms were and Harry started changing into the pyjamas laying on one of the beds. Further investigation of the room showed one of the dressers was partially stocked with basic clothes about Harry's size, if a little baggy. Harry made a mental note to figure out and thank the teacher who bought them. When he was done changing he took Draco's place in te bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face while Draco went to change in his night clothes.

"Which bed do you want?" Draco asked when he was finished. He heard Harry turn off the faucet and watched him come out, toweling his face.

"Whichever. First time I slept in a bed was the hospital wing one remember? Take your pick."

Draco scowled at the uncaring mention of his friend's abuse but took the bed nearest to the windows. Harry threw the towel where his discarded clothes were and went to the bed next to Draco's.

"This okay?" He asked before sitting.

"Yeah!" Draco responded before snuggling into his pillows. "Honestly Harry, if you slept somewhere else I would have thought I smelled or something." Draco said and earned a chuckle from Harry who ran to turn off the lights.

"Nah, you smell good." Harry said back. after turning off the lights he had a little light ball appear. It was something he learned to do in the darkness of his cupboard one night and practiced it until he could do it at will. Using it to show him around the room he made his way back to the bed he'd chosen and settled down. He vanished the light when he was settled in.

"G'night Harry." Draco called out a minuet later.

"Good night Draco." The raven wizard said back.

The rest of the night was spent in silence, only the sound of soft snores filled the room. When Albus Dumbledore came to check on the two, his eyes twinkling brightly, that was how he found them. Afterwards when Harry got restless because of the strange presence and Draco sleepily and absently shuffled over to his bed to comfort him nobody saw. In the morning when the two woke sharing the same bed, neither said anything but got ready. If they both looked a little more cheery then they did the afternoon before neither said anything. After breakfast, where Draco went to ask the flying Headmaster something before sitting, Harry turned to his friend.

"Have you decided what you are going to have us do yet?" He asked the young Malfoy.

"Yup! We're are gunna go flying!" Draco said cheerily. "It won't be as fun without higher quality brooms, but that will be sorted through later. The Headmaster is going to arrange to have someone watch over the pitch when we go out!" Draco finished with sending Harry a excited look.

In return the younger wizard smiled back and tried to swallow the nervousness he felt. Hights were never really his thing after his cousin found out how much he liked being up high.


End file.
